Error imprevisto
by sailordestinity
Summary: Tenía que presentar a su jefe veinticinco informes esa tarde, y todavía no los había repasado. En circunstancias normales habría dado el trabajo por finalizado el día anterior, a sabiendas de que todo lo expuesto era correcto. Pero una llamada telefónica lo cambio todo. Unos años atrás había retado a Darien a cometer la locura de casarse en Las Vegas, ahora él necesita ...
1. Chapter 1

_ARGUMENTO_

_El reloj parecía mirarle, impenitente. Andaba justa de tiempo. Tenía que presentar a su jefe veinticinco informes esa tarde, y todavía no los había repasado. En circunstancias normales habría dado el trabajo por finalizado el día anterior, a sabiendas de que todo lo expuesto era correcto. Pero una llamada telefónica lo cambio todo. Unos años atrás había retado a Darien a cometer la locura de casarse en Las Vegas, ahora él necesita solucionarlo ya que en veinte días se casaba con su prometida._

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, Un error imprevisto es de la autora Lerga Ruth, esto es solo por entretención.**

Espero les guste y gracias a todas las lectores que me alientan a realizar estas adaptaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El reloj parecía mirarle, impenitente. Andaba justa de tiempo. Tenía que presentar a su jefe veinticinco informes esa tarde, y todavía no los había repasado. En circunstancias normales habría dado el trabajo por finalizado el día anterior, a sabiendas de que todo lo expuesto era correcto. Pero las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser normales. En breve se iba a despedir a siete compañeros, y ella debía indicar a su jefe de zona quiénes serían. Era de los pocos momentos en los que odiaba su trabajo.

Serena había acabado derecho once años antes, al cumplir los veintitrés. Entró a trabajar en una caja de ahorros al acabar su aventura americana, seis meses después de licenciarse, y se sumergió en una carrera meteórica que la lanzó a una dirección tres años después, tras horas de dedicación exclusiva. Pero un accidente de tráfico le había dañado irreversiblemente el brazo derecho. Apenas se le notaba en las actividades cotidianas, pero le impedía pasar más de dos horas frente a un ordenador. El dolor, siempre presente, se volvía insoportable. La dirección le ofreció entonces un puesto en recursos humanos en su provincia, Valencia. Ahora era la jefa del departamento. La prejubilación del jefe anterior, y el cambio de empresa de su compañero dos años antes, habían hecho el resto. Ella había sido la única opción. "Suerte y dedicación a partes iguales, ésa es la clave del éxito".

En aquellos momentos el Banco de España estaba apretando a las cajas de ahorros, forzando fusiones, y la suya estaba en una posición bastante crítica. Si no recibían una inyección de capital en breve, serían absorbidos por otra entidad, y entonces siete despidos no serían suficientes. Su propio trabajo estaba en peligro. Detestaba lo que iba a hacer, pero para eso le pagaban, y muy bien, por cierto.

Vibró su móvil personal, que siempre dejaba en silencio. Miró la pantalla parpadeante, pero no conoció el número. Extrañada lo cogió, buscando una distracción momentánea al marrón que tenía delante.

— ¿Sí?

Silencio.

— ¿Sí? –repitió.

— ¿Serena, Serena Tsukino?

La voz le sonaba, pero no terminaba de ubicarla. Su mente, siempre despierta, trataba de registrar la voz. Contestó.

— Yo misma ¿quién es?

— Serena, soy yo. Darien.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Ése era el problema de llamarse Darien. ¿A cuántos Darienes conoce una en su vida? Ella sólo a uno. No podía llamarse Javi, o Vicente. No, era demasiado ordinario para alguien como él.

— ¿Serena, sigues ahí?

— Sí, disculpa, me has cogido en un mal momento.

Lo que no era del todo falso, dado lo que tenía encima de su mesa pendiente de resolver. En todo caso, para ella hablar con Darien siempre era un mal momento.

— Serena, disculpa que te moleste, pero tenemos que hablar, es urgente. Necesito verte. ¿Quedamos esta tarde?

Tenía que ser muy urgente para que alguien a quien no había visto en dos años, desde la última boda de la familia, y con quien apenas hablaba, le llamara para quedar de inmediato. En cualquier caso, no podía.

—Esta tarde imposible. Tengo una reunión complicada, que me llevará horas. Y mañana por la tarde también trabajo, como cada jueves. – Y el viernes había quedado con sus antiguas compañeras de facultad, así que tampoco podría. Era consciente de que le huía, pero así eran las cosas en lo que a él se refería. —¿Qué tal el sábado a tomar un café?

Se enorgullecía de la firmeza de su voz. El trabajo la había convertido en una mujer impertérrita. Le gustaba saberse, y que la supieran, prácticamente imperturbable.

— El sábado es muy tarde –Su voz denotaba urgencia, casi desesperación.

El sábado debía ser su despedida de soltero, reflexionó. En apenas veinte días se casaba. Una pequeña punzada de tristeza la invadió, pero la ignoró al punto, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Qué más le daba a ella? Darien no era para ella. O, mejor dicho, era ella quien no era para Darien.

— ¿Serena? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Mierda. Le estaba ignorando. Era difícil ignorar a alguien como Darien Chiba, pero era una cuestión de práctica. Y ella tenía treinta y cuatro años de experiencia en ese campo.

— Disculpa, es que realmente me coges en muy mal momento. De veras que antes del sábado me es imposible.

— Serena, escúchame. – Lo imperativo de su tono la puso alerta. –Estamos casados.

Sólo dos palabras, sólo dos, y su mundo se volvió patas arriba por un segundo. Pero ella era una mujer fría, y su mente analítica se puso a trabajar a ritmo frenético. Debió ser cuando se encontraron en Las Vegas. Era imposible, pero la única opción si él no bromeaba. Y Darien carecía de sentido del humor. "Un defecto de fabricación en un hombre, por lo demás, perfecto" ironizó.

— Entiendo –en realidad no entendía nada, pero no era momento de expresarlo. Necesitaba pensar a solas. –En cualquier caso me temo que hasta el sábado no podremos vernos. Y realmente tengo que dejarte. Me grabo tu número y hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Saludos.

Y colgó. El teléfono le quemaba en las manos. Nunca había mantenido una conversación con él, no de verdad. Cuando Darien, cada vez que coincidían, se acercaba al grupo de primas Tsukino a comentar lo que fuera, ella se limitaba a los monosílabos, y si era estrictamente necesario decir algo. Era increíble que nadie hubiera notado que no podía hablar con él sin enrojecer y tartamudear patéticamente. Se sintió estúpida al recordarlo. Por Dios, ya no tenía quince años.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Pero lo ignoró disciplinadamente.

Aquella tarde salió de la reunión mentalmente agotada, pero satisfecha. Su jefe, Taiki, le había felicitado por su exhaustividad. Ninguno de ambos estaba satisfecho con las decisiones, pero habían tratado de ser, sino justos, lo más objetivos que habían podido.

Subió al coche y cogió el móvil de la guantera. Trece mensajes y veintiocho llamadas perdidas. Quince de ellas de su madre. Genial. Ahora sí estaba en un aprieto. La madre de Darien habría hablado con su madre, pues se conocían más de cuarenta años. El móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo soltó como si ardiera. Decidida a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuera un baño bien caliente y una copa de vino, arrancó el coche camino de casa.

A punto de entrar en el garaje vio un corsa verde pistacho. No necesitó mirar la matrícula para saber a quien pertenecía. Su madre tenía copia de las llaves de su casa, y debía estar esperándola. Estaba demasiado cansada para ser diplomática. Si entraba en casa mandaría a su madre a un lugar al que nunca debe mandarse a una madre, y tardaría meses en que la perdonara. En ese momento que su madre no le hablara se le antojaba incluso apetecible, pero su sentido común, desarrollado al máximo, se impuso con facilidad. Se desvió y diez minutos después estaba en un pequeño local con un kebab en la mano. Una de las dos ventajas del estrés era que podía comer lo que le apeteciera sin engordar ni un gramo. La otra era que estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para reflexionar hacia donde se dirigía su vida.

Revisó los mensajes. Su hermana, sus primas… ¿es que ya nadie valoraba la discreción? Debía haberse trasladado a vivir a Valencia, pero sentía mucho apego a su pequeña ciudad, y al final compró una casa en el caso antiguo. Adoraba su hogar, pero estaba demasiado cerca de su familia. Y a veces –más bien a menudo— sufría intromisiones como la de esa noche.

Su mente, liberada ya de la tensión de la reunión, le recordó que tenía un grave problema, y no era precisamente que su madre hubiera invadido su casa. Su mente viajó al pasado.

Conocía a Darien desde siempre. El hermano de su padre estaba casado con una hermana de la madre de Serena. Aun sin ser familia, habían coincidido muy a menudo. Ambas familias, Tsukino y Chiba, veraneaban, además, en la playa de Canet d´En Berenguer, por lo que se veían todos los veranos.

Serena no recordaba cuando se había enamorado de él. Cuando era adolescente solía bromear consigo misma pensando que quizá lo amara desde que compartieran algún chupete, o una cuna durante la siesta. Había sido su amor de la infancia. Era un niño muy guapo, con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color azul. Alto y desgarbado, destacaba sobre el resto por su buen carácter y su perenne sonrisa. Durante la adolescencia Serena pudo ver como su cuerpo se iba moldeando hasta convertirse en músculo y fibra. Sus facciones se fueron endureciendo, y si bien perdió su encanto angelical, ganó un atractivo audazmente masculino. Serena, en cambio, se desarrolló tarde y despacio. Nunca fue fea, pero hasta pasados los veinticinco su cuerpo no se había redondeado correctamente. Su excesiva delgadez la había afeado, afilando sus rasgos y asemejando su cuerpo al de un palo. Sus mejores adalides habían sido su ingenio y su independencia.

Pero no era eso lo que le había mantenido alejada de él. El problema era mucho más profundo. Darien era todo lo que Serena nunca sería. Él iba a misa todos los domingos; ella no creía en Dios. Él era muy tradicional; ella, a pesar de su educación, anunciaba sus principios progresistas a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla. Él procedía de una familia muy adinerada; ella hablaba de redistribución de la riqueza. Él era moderado; ella la impulsividad personificada. Él adoraba el campo; ella era de asfalto. Y la lista parecía no tener fin. No tenían afinidad ninguna.

Una Serena joven e insegura había sentido pavor de ser ella misma en su presencia, temiendo absurdamente que él la rechazara de plano. Ahora entendía lo ridículo de sus miedos, pero en aquel momento había estado convencida de que Darien jamás se fijaría en una muchacha como ella, y había guardado silencio en su presencia, temerosa de mostrarse tal como era. Había pasado años manteniéndose al margen cuando él aparecía.

A los dieciocho él se marchó a estudiar a Stanford, en California, mientras ella se quedaba en la Universidad de Valencia. Darien era un apasionado de la informática, y creó un sistema que revolucionaría años después el concepto del ciberespacio. Por lo que ella sabía de ordenadores, bien podría haber inventado la tecla de delete, aunque dudaba que por ello Apple hubiera pagado más de mil millones de dólares.

Sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero durante el resto de su vida, Darien estudió manegement y volvió a España para crear un holding reflotando empresas con problemas en cualquier sector que le resultara motivador.

Pero antes de su regreso, antes de que él se convirtiera en millonario, coincidieron en Las Vegas. Serena había acabado la carrera y quiso perfeccionar su inglés antes de entrar en el mundo laboral. Consiguió un trabajo en un hotel en Columbus, Ohio, y pasó seis meses cambiando toallas y sirviendo cafés. Una noche, poco antes de su vuelta a España, sus compañeras propusieron una escapada de fin de semana a Las Vegas, y ella aceptó, intrigada por el paraíso de arena y máquinas de juego que le prometían. El sábado por la noche, tras varias copas, le vio.

Fue como la escena de Grease en la que Sandy y Danny coinciden en el instituto, pero con litros de alcohol para emborronarla. No estaba segura de cómo terminaron en aquella capilla. Estaba convencida de que su mente etílica retó a Darien "el Correcto" a cometer una locura, y por alguna extraña razón él debió aceptar.

Su sobresaliente en derecho internacional privado le hacía consciente de que un matrimonio de dos españoles en cualquier otro país no sería válido, salvo que solicitaran que fuera tramitado vía embajada para ser registrado en España. Así que le propuso hacer algo estúpido, y se separaron de sus respectivos amigos y se metieron en el primer local que encontraron y que prometía amor eterno a cambio de treinta dólares. Recordaba poco más de aquella noche. Supuso que debió haberse acostado con él, pues a la mañana siguiente se despertó a su lado, en un hotel de lujo. Se vistió sigilosamente, sonriendo al ver el acta de matrimonio pegada en el espejo del baño, como en cualquier película de sobremesa de Antena3, y se marchó sin hacer ruido.

Al pensar en ello desde la madurez de sus treinta y cuatro años, aquello sirvió para exorcizarle. Desde entonces había coincidido con él en algunas bodas, o en el paseo marítimo, pero ya no se sentía desfallecer de amor al verle, sino sólo un pequeño saltito en su corazón, que su mente refrenaba férreamente. Había logrado encerrarle en un pequeño recoveco de su alma, y seguir adelante. Si todavía no se había casado era porque no había encontrado al hombre adecuado, y no porque su recuerdo le impidiera amar a otros.

Regresó de nuevo al presente. Pagó el kebab, dejó su BMW donde estaba y bajó hasta su casa dando un paseo. Le alivió ver que el coche de su madre había desaparecido. Su gata la saludó al entrar. Había recogido a aquel animalito negro de la calle. La llamó Luna, por la gata de Sailor moon , era una fanática de ese animé. La acarició con cariño y subió a la primera planta. Descartado ya el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se desnudaba. El espejo le devolvió el reflejo de una mujer que apenas aparentaba treinta años, de largo pelo Rubio dorado, ojos celestes, pechos pequeños y trasero perfecto. Metió su agotado cuerpo bajo el torrente de agua caliente y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran, obligándose a no pensar en nada.

Una hora y media después estaba en la cama, intentando dormir. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Estarían casados? ¿Cómo era posible? Hacerse cargo de validar aquel matrimonio hubiera costado una fortuna, y un abogado que se encargara de todo. Quizá se tratara de un error, aunque lo dudaba. Darien no cometía errores. A diferencia de ella, que había cometido tantos en su vida que podría haber hecho una lista de cien páginas.

Resignada al insomnio, miró la hora. Las doce y media de la noche. ¿Estaría él despierto? Si acababa de descubrir que estaban casados, probablemente no podría dormir, al igual que le pasaba a ella. Dejando, en un hecho sin precedentes en los últimos años, que su impulsividad actuara, cogió su móvil y le llamó. El teléfono le dio tono. Apenas un par de segundos después una voz bien despejada le contestó.

— Serena ¿eres tú?

"No, soy la mona Chita desde una cabina, no te jode". Siempre que pensaba en él su mente se crispaba, recordando que unos años antes se había sentido avergonzada de sí misma. Normalmente su imaginación hacía pagar a Darien las consecuencias de su enfado.

— Sí, soy yo. – Una cosa era meterse con él en su desbocada fantasía, y otra muy distinta ser borde en voz alta. —He estado pensando, y creo que definitivamente tenemos que hablar.

Él se mostró animado.

— Perfecto, he ido al registro civil esta mañana y…

— Darien –le interrumpió ella. –No creo que debamos mantener esta conversación por teléfono. ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos mañana? Reserva donde quieras y mándame un mensaje diciéndome dónde y a qué hora.

Él pareció contrariado, pero se mostró conforme.

— Genial, así quedamos. Que descanses.

Con esa despedida Serena colgó. Desgraciadamente el sueño tardó en llegar.

A la mañana siguiente se acicaló con especial fruición, amonestándose a sí misma por hacerlo. Detestaba que él siguiera haciéndole comportarse como una adolescente enamorada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Serena estaba sentada en el coche frente al restaurante italiano en el que habían quedado. Se había retocado el maquillaje, odiándose un poco por hacerlo. Era una mujer valiente, muy a gusto consigo misma, pero Darien le hacía sentir inferior. Detestaba verse así. Pero debía reconocer que la culpa era exclusivamente suya. Él nunca había dicho o hecho nada que alentara esos sentimientos destructivos. Era la propia Serena la que los alimentaba con sus tonterías.

"Sé tú misma, concéntrate en ti y no en él". Llevaba toda la tarde repitiéndoselo. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del coche y se encaminó hacia el restaurante. Lo vio enseguida. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros que potenciaban la musculatura de sus piernas, y un suéter de cuello de cisne beige que hacía lo propio con su torso. Estaba para comérselo. "Mejor te comes la lasaña y te dejas de bobadas", se amonestó. Él se levantó al verla y le apartó la silla, galante. Le besó la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo. Serena sintió que perdía el control ante su proximidad. Cogió la carta e hizo como que la leía, tratando de calmarse. Él la convertía en un manojo de nervios con sólo un beso. Si se acostaran juntos, ardería. Quizá se habían acostado juntos aquella noche, y ella no lo recordaba. Tal vez su mente había bloqueado el recuerdo porque ella no había estado a la altura, pensó con pánico. O, peor, se le había declarado después de hacerlo. Agobiada por el camino que seguía su superlativa imaginación se alegró como nunca de que llegara el camarero. Pidió una lasaña y agua natural, y dejó que él eligiera los entrantes y el vino. No solía gustarle que decidieran por ella, y menos aún la comida, pero estaba demasiado tensa para pedir nada. Una vez solos, él le sonrió con cautela y empezó a hablar.

— Ayer a primera hora fui a recoger mi expediente de matrimonio, y me encontré con que me lo habían denegado porque llevaba once años casado. – Ella no dijo nada. Ante su silencio, él presionó.— Contigo.

Vaya, así que la cosa iba en serio. Realmente se había casado. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ello, y no lograba dar con la explicación correcta. Había pedido al registro una nota telemática sobre su propio estado, pero no la recibiría hasta el lunes. Su única esperanza de que fuera un error residía en esa nota. Quizá ella estuviera soltera, y todo fuera una equivocación. "Si, y quizá Palestina e Israel firmen la paz mañana. Sé realista, por favor".

— Serena –la devolvió a la conversación, mirándola interrogante. –Me caso en dieciséis días.

— Sabes que no.

Él la miró con espanto. Ella deseó haberse mantenido callada. Cuando la presionaban, se olvidaba de la diplomacia y decía aquello que pensaba sin ambages. Y en ese momento se sentía muy presionada.

— Lo siento. He sido demasiado franca. Estoy molesta con todo esto, y el día ha sido muy largo.

"Y tú me haces sentir inferior. Y no sé cómo manejar esta situación Y me encantaría tumbarte sobre la mesa y arrancarte la ropa.".

— No te preocupes. Tienes razón, supongo. Salvo que todo esto sea una broma de mal gusto, me temo que tendremos que anular la boda. Esmeralda está destrozada. Anoche se pasó horas llorando. Todo está planeado al milímetro, las flores, el vestido…

Serena pensó que le importaba bien poco lo que Esmeralda sintiera, aún a riesgo de convertirse en una zorra insensible. No le gustaba esa chica. Sabía que no le iba a gustar nadie para él, pero esa peliverde de bote le disgustaba especialmente. Creía que bajo su apariencia frágil se escondía una arpía más interesada en el dinero de Darien que en él mismo. "Claro, porque si no fuera rico no gustaría a nadie ¿no?". Pero ella se ganaba la vida juzgando a la gente, y Esmeralda no le gustaba en absoluto. Él seguía hablando de los preparativos de la boda. Deseaba cortarle, pero sería de pésima educación hacerlo. Aunque también era de pésimo gusto contarle a la mujer que te amaba desde siempre cosas sobre tu boda con otra. Y más si esa mujer que te amaba era tu esposa, aunque fuera por error. "Qué demonios, haz que se calle".

— Darien –le interrumpió cuando el camarero dejó sus platos sobre la mesa. –No me has citado para contarme cuántos pisos tendrá la tarta nupcial ¿verdad?

Él se sonrojó, visiblemente azorado. Negó con la cabeza, y volvió al tema que les incumbía a ambos.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna explicación al hecho de que estemos casados?

— Ninguna. He estado dándole vueltas a lo de Las Vegas –notó que se sonrojaba, mientras su mente volvía a su supuesta noche de bodas. Ya se veía arrodillada, jurándole amor eterno. "Dios, Dios, deja de pensar". – Por treinta dólares nadie tramita un expediente matrimonial.

— ¿Treinta dólares? – él había levantado la voz.

Su cara de espanto le dio la clave.

— Darien, recuerdo perfectamente que te dije que pagaras mientras yo recogía la foto del enlace. – Lo recordaba muy bien, pues aún tenía aquella foto escondida en un cajón del trastero. — ¿No pagarías más, verdad? Algo así como… dos mil pavos.

Él se mostró contrito. Estaba adorable, tan hecho polvo.

— Dos mil trescientos cincuenta dólares.

Su carcajada hizo que varios comensales se giraran hacia ellos. Darien la taladró con la mirada.

— Lo siento, chico, pero la cagaste. – Su mente iba a mil, repasando consecuencias y buscando una solución rápida. Pero ella no era abogada, nunca había ejercido, e intuía que haría falta un especialista para solucionar aquel embrollo. –Bien, la buena noticia es que ya sabemos qué paso. La mala noticia es que realmente estamos casados.

Vio cómo él se desmoronaba. Sintió verdadera lástima. Por más que le doliera, él estaba enamorado de otra, y se le veía destrozado. Sin pensar, le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Él no rehuyó el contacto.

— Darien, esto se solucionará.

Él la miró, esperanzado. Parecía querer aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo.

— ¿Sabes cómo?

Ella soltó su mano y le miró con tristeza. Negó con la cabeza. Ambos pasaron unos minutos concentrados en sus platos. Así que él había legitimado el matrimonio por error. Bueno, en aquel entonces ya había ganado un montón de dinero. Imaginó que le pudo parecer hasta divertido que la broma le saliera tan cara. No podía solucionar el tema legal, pero sí su boda. Ella era una experta solucionando problemas ajenos.

— Darien, cásate igualmente. Ya sé que jurídicamente no es posible, pero hazlo. Contrata a algún actor que simule una ceremonia civil, haced la fiesta y seguid con vuestros planes. Y cuando esto se arregle, casaos en la intimidad. –Su mirada seguía partiéndole el alma. –Incluso me ofrezco como testigo.

Él sonrió sin ganas.

— Serena, soy católico.

Y eso lo explicaba todo. En días como ése se alegraba de ser atea. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Darien estaba abatido, apenas comió, y ella no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos. Cuando pidió la cuenta, dejó que pagara él y salieron. La acompañó al coche y le sostuvo la puerta. Antes de cerrarla la miró, abstraído.

— Serena, lo lamento.

A ella no le cupo ninguna duda de lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

En un impulso –y ya eran muchos en día y medio— se desabrochó el cinturón, salió del coche y le abrazó.

— Todo se solucionará. Te prometo que algún día nos reiremos de eso.

Él se separó y la miró, sin soltarla.

— Mi eterna optimista.

Y sin más, la besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

De vuelta a casa no pudo dejar de acariciarse la cara, justo donde él la había besado. Le quemaba. "Mi eterna optimista".

Era sábado por la mañana. Hacía menos de dos días que había cenado con Darien, e iban a verse de nuevo. Habían quedado con un abogado para pedir juntos la nulidad matrimonial. Serena había desempolvado sus libros de derecho la tarde anterior y se había dado cuenta de un detalle fundamental. Darien y ella se habían casado en gananciales, antes de que él hiciera su fortuna. Así que en ese momento ella era la feliz propietaria de la mitad de un montón de millones de euros. Sonrió al pensar en hacer creer a Darien que quería una compensación económica. Pero desechó la idea. Habría que hacer algo con el sentido del humor de él.

La tarde anterior había hablado con su madre, pues era absurdo postergar lo inevitable. Había habido gritos, exigencias, y más gritos. Pero Serena no esperaba menos. Su madre tenía un carácter de mil demonios, y explotaba con facilidad. Quizá por eso ella procuraba mantenerse siempre fría. Se había criado en una casa que tendía al drama en cuanto se presentaba la ocasión.

Llegó a Valencia, aparcó en un parking en el centro, y de nuevo se miró al espejo. Estaba blanca y tenía ojeras, después de la juerga de la noche anterior. No había contado a sus compañeras nada de su flamante esposo. Nunca les había hablado de él, ni de la boda ficticia –bueno, no tan ficticia— y tampoco le apetecía hablar ahora. Darien era un tema privado. Muy, muy privado.

Salió a la calle, torció a la derecha, saludó al portero y entró en el edificio de oficinas que se alzaba hasta el cielo. Pulsó el botón de la decimoquinta planta y esperó. Cuando las puertas se abrieron tuvo la sensación de haber bajado quince plantas en vez de subirlas, pues ante ella se mostraba el mismísimo infierno. En la sala de espera estaba Darien, por supuesto, pero también sus padres, y los de ella, y las cuatro hermanas de Gabriel, y su propia hermana con su esposo y la niña, y la prometida de Darien. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella. "Elegí un mal día para ir de resaca", pensó con fastidio.

Saludó a todo el mundo con una sonrisa. Casi providencialmente apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años, trajeado, que se presentó y tras el protocolario apretón de manos los invitó a pasar a una sala donde poder hablar. Todos los presentes se desplazaron en bloque hacia allí. Ah, no. Lo suyo con Darien era algo privado. ¿Acaso habían publicado la convocatoria en el BOE?

Entró la última, pero no cerró la puerta ni se sentó. Habló con engañosa calma.

— Todos los miembros de la familia Tsukino pueden salir. Esto no es el circo, ni yo soy un maldito mono de feria.

Su madre iba a montar un número cuando su hermana, bendita fuera, la tomó del brazo, la hizo callar y la sacó de allí. La familia de Darien, tan correcta como siempre, tomó ejemplo y salió detrás. El abogado le sonrió. Parecía sentirse aliviado también. Darien apenas la miró. Seguía sentado tranquilamente, con la peliteñida al lado. La taladró con la mirada. Ella miró a Darien, suplicante. "Patética, ni siquiera sabe defenderse sola".

— Serena, a Esmeralda este asunto le atañe directamente. –La voz de él sonaba hastiada.

Ella cedió, con la sonrisa torcida. Sabía que él no tenía sentido del humor, pero veríamos que tal andaba ella. Se sentó y escuchó al abogado resumir su historia y explicar cómo iba a funcionar el proceso de nulidad. Apenas escuchaba. Esmeralda tenía las uñas perfectas, el cutis divino y llevaba ropa carísima. Se maldijo a sí misma por sus uñas cortas, su falta de maquillaje y sus vaqueros. Vio que le ponían delante una pila de papeles para que los firmara. Echó un vistazo rápido, comprobando que todo estaba en orden, tomó el bolígrafo… y lo volvió a soltar.

— Dado que mi esposo ha hecho toda su fortuna durante nuestro matrimonio, creo que merezco una compensación.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. La peliverde gritó, la insultó, pataleó, e incluso trató de darle una bofetada. Fue Darien quien detuvo el golpe, pues ella andaba escueta de reflejos. "Así que yo tenía razón, y de frágil nada de nada". Aún le cayó peor.

— Esmeralda, estoy convencido de que Serena sólo bromeaba. –Él seguía tranquilo.

La mujer no se aplacó. Siguió insultándola. Cuando los improperios afectaron a su madre sintió que su autocontrol cedía. Prefirió pasar a la acción antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Cogió el bolso de ella, separó la cremallera, abrió la puerta y lo lanzó cual jabalina, dejando a su paso un reguero de pintalabios, pañuelos de papel, tampones, llaves…. Se apartó de la trayectoria de la peliverde, que gritó más fuerte y salió corriendo para recoger sus pertenencias. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, ella cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo. La mirada de Darien mostraba un disgusto patente. "Bueno, ha sido divertido, y al menos ahora tengo toda su atención".

— No me mires así. Ella debió salir con los demás. Corrijo. Nadie debió venir.

— Serena, mi familia estaba preocupada por la situación. He tenido que anular una boda de seiscientos invitados, todo el mundo está muy nervioso. Cuando me pidieron venir, no pude decirles que no.

— A mí tampoco pudiste decirme que no, y mira la que se ha liado. Quizá debiera aprender a decir que no. N—O. –Vocalizó como si fuera un inepto, al tiempo que tomaba los papeles y los firmaba. Guiñó un ojo al abogado. – Se lo pedí yo ¿sabe?

El letrado simuló una sonrisilla carraspeando. Darien, de nuevo, no reaccionó. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío? ¿Qué tenía en las venas, horchata? ¿Y por qué ella seguía pensando que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, si era un soso? No debía haber una gota de pasión en sus venas, y aún así su cuerpo cosquilleaba de deseo por él. Se levantó, tratando de aliviar su propia pasión, y estrechó de nuevo la mano del abogado, besó la mejilla de Darien, frivolidad que le pareció absolutamente necesaria, y salió sonriente.

Fuera la esperaban en silencio. Se despidió de la familia de él, e invitó a la suya a comer para celebrar que en breve volvería a ser una mujer soltera y pobre. Todos sonrieron ante el comentario. Todos excepto Esmeralda. Ya en el ascensor, y justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, se dirigió precisamente a ella.

— Ah. Y te equivocaste, Esmeralda. Mi madre es maestra. Maestra, no puta.

Se cerró la puerta. Adoraba las salidas a lo grande. Sonriendo, tomó a su sobrina en brazos y la abrazó.

— Tía, ¿qué es una puta?

Mierda. Afortunadamente su hermana Mina se lo tomó a risa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Dos meses después, Serena estaba en su despacho. No había vuelto a saber de él desde aquel sábado. Tras los despidos la empresa el ratio de eficiencia había aumentado, pero seguían necesitando con urgencia capital externo. En cualquier caso no estaba en sus manos encontrar un inversor, y ella trataba de no preocuparse por aquello que no podía controlar. Estaba hojeando evaluaciones de algunos gestores cuando sonó su teléfono de mesa. El tono indicaba llamada interna.

— ¿Sí?

— Serena, hay un caballero en la entrada preguntando por ti.

— ¿Quién es?

Sintió las dudas de la recepcionista, y supo de quién se trataba antes de que se lo confirmaran.

— Dice ser tu esposo.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Pidió que subiera, deseando que su voz sonara más firme a través del teléfono de lo que le había sonado a ella. Un minuto después la puerta de su despacho se abrió y Darien, vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata, entró con un montón de papeles en la mano. Se le veía alterado. Ella le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento. Apartó los informes de su mesa, y esperó a que él aclarara sus pensamientos. Vio que se mesaba el cabello antes de hablar.

— Nos han denegado la nulidad.

Saltó de su silla, asustada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Estar casada durante unos meses antes de que le concedieran la nulidad era divertido. Tener que divorciarse ya no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y pensar. Era imposible. Repasó los requisitos para que un matrimonio se considerara válido, asegurándose de no cumplir ninguno: no habían convivido, no habían tenido intención de contraer matrimonio, no compartían las tareas domésticas, ni ninguna otra cosa… Miró a Darien con ojo crítico. ¿Estaría bromeando, por fin? Pero él no parecía contener su alegría, sino todo lo contrario.

— Darien, es imposible— hablaba despacio, tratando de convencerlo a él tanto como a sí misma. – Es un caso claro de nulidad. Incluso yo sé eso.

Volvió a sentarse, mientras él la observaba atentamente.

— Al parecer el juez ha tumbado ya varias solicitudes de nulidad. Es ultraconservador y cree que el matrimonio es una institución sagrada. Además de los recursos interpuestos, hay varias demandas contra él.

Ella trataba sin éxito de serenarse. No había ni rastro de la mujer tranquila que solía ser.

— ¿Y no sabíamos eso antes de presentar la demanda? – la mirada de él le dio la respuesta. —¿Y por qué, si puede saberse la presentamos allí, y no en mi ciudad, donde no hubiéramos corrido riesgos innecesarios?

— El juzgado de mi ciudad tiene menos dilaciones. Resuelven en menos tiempo.

¿Estaba de coña, no? Tenía que estar de coña.

— Lógico, si los casos se resuelven así – le estaba gritando, pero le dio igual. –Joder, Darien, esto ya no tiene ninguna gracia.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Ya no tiene ninguna gracia? –repitió, imitando con voz chillona el tono de ella. —¿Acaso antes sí la tenía? Pues explícamela, y nos reiremos juntos.

Ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para apreciar la respuesta de él.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo dejé todo en tus manos, confié en ti, y mira lo que ha ocurrido. Otra vez.

Sabía que era injusto culparle por las rebeldías de un juez, pero se sentía acorralada.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez? ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en Las Vegas, no? Me tenía que encargar de pagar, y la cagué. Es eso ¿no?

— Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

Vio que él se levantaba, ofendido. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho. Lo vio hacer un titánico esfuerzo hasta recuperar el control.

— Serena, no quiero discutir. –Volvió a sentarse. –He traído la solicitud de divorcio.

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

— Estamos en gananciales, Darien. No es tan fácil como firmar. Me correspondería la mitad de tu patrimonio por ley. Esto no es Estados Unidos, aquí no se puede renunciar a la parte proporcional de la masa conyugal.

— Mi abogado ha pensado en todo. Además de la solicitud del divorcio, donde nos lo repartimos todo a medias, ha preparado un contrato en el que vuelves a donármelo después.

La mente de ella trabajaba a toda velocidad.

— ¿Y qué hay del impuesto de transmisiones? No podría pagarlo.

— Yo me hago cargo.

Le tendió dos tacos de documentación. Uno era la demanda de divorcio, con la repartición de los bienes. El otro un contrato de donación.

Tomó la estilográfica de su escritorio, con la sensación de que no hacía lo correcto. Iba a firmar cuando su dignidad se lo impidió.

— ¿Así se arreglan las cosas? ¿A base de talonario? Me temo que las cosas no funcionan así en mi mundo, Darien. No voy a salvarle el culo a un juez meapilas. – El insulto no pasó desapercibido para él, que debió sentirse aludido, pero no le dejó intervenir. –Interpondremos un recurso y una demanda. No pienso admitir semejante falacia. Yo quería ser juez ¿sabes? Esto es una cuestión de principios. –Y era cierto. No iba a permitir que la justicia se saltara su petición, ni a saltarse ella a la justicia con dinero. Sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

Él se levantó, y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio. Su alta figura, volcada sobre ella, resultaba amenazante.

— Serena, mientras tú te haces la ofendida yo tengo una boda esperándome.

Se sintió insultada.

— Simula una boda y haz vida de casado. Ya te lo dije. –Había suficiencia en su tono.

— Y yo te dije que soy católico. –Dio una palmada en la mesa, sobre uno de los tacos de papel que había traído. –Firma los papeles y déjate de chorradas.

"¿Chorradas? ¡¿Chorradas?! Estás jodido, colega".

— Ahora resultará que tus creencias religiosas son más importantes que mis principios. –Había perdido el control. Estaba gritando y al borde del llanto. Se aferró a su ira para no romper a llorar — Escúchame, niñato. La has jodido. Con mayúsculas. Debiste presentar la demanda en otro sitio y haber tenido paciencia. Pero noooo, el señor quería la nulidad ya, ¿para qué esperar, como el resto del mundo?

Vio que él estaba también fuera de sí. "Mejor"

— Firma los jodidos papeles y déjate de gilipolleces.

— No pienso firmarlos. ¿Me oyes? ¡No voy a hacerlo! –Probablemente todo el edificio la estaba oyendo, de tanto que gritaba. – Tú la has cagado, arréglalo, pero no cuentes conmigo para nada que no sea la nulidad. Y ahora lárgate.

Él no se movió. Ella rodeó su escritorio. Lo echaría si era necesario. Estaba tan ida que ni siquiera pensó que no sería capaz de moverlo ni un ápice si él se negaba a irse.

— ¡Fuera he dicho!

Él cerró la distancia que los separaba. Parecía que fuera a estrangularla, pero la cercanía entre ambos cambió la atmósfera de repente. Toda la furia pareció convertirse en deseo. Ella pudo ver la pasión de él en sus ojos. Se acercó más, y ella cerró los suyos, esperando. Pasaron los segundos.

— Maldita seas, Serena. Maldita seas mil veces.

Abrió los ojos justo para oír el portazo.

Era martes por la noche. Se había duchado, se había puesto una falda vaquera algo corta, un suéter de Penélope Glamour que había comprado en unos grandes almacenes, unas bailarinas, y se había prometido mantener la calma. Horas después del incidente en su empresa Darien le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole verse de nuevo la noche siguiente en el restaurante italiano de la vez anterior. Dado que él, en sus prisas por salir de allí, había dejado la documentación sobre la mesa, pidió a una de sus compañeras de carrera que sí ejercía que les echara una ojeada. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero para ella aquello era un caos.

Esta vez ella no pensaba discutir. A pesar de haber perdido las formas estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto. Se negaba a dar por buena la denegación de su nulidad. Y a permitir que él le pagara los gastos de un costoso divorcio. Quizá lo segundo fuera una cuestión de orgullo, pero lo primero era cuestión de principios. En su casa le habían enseñado que violar los ideales de uno era la peor de las denigraciones.

Entró y le vio. Estaba en la misa mesa de la otra vez. E igual de arrebatador. Sonrió, indecisa. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él. Vio el taco de papeles a un lado, y se repitió que no iba a ponerse histérica, a pesar de que un nudo atenaza su estómago. Él se levantó al verla, sonriendo también con aire arrepentido.

— Bonita camiseta.

— Gracias.

Pidieron. Eligió ensalada y declinó el vino. De nuevo él escogió los entrantes, pero a ella esta vez no le importó. Hablaron del tiempo, como dos desconocidos, a la espera de que les sirvieran y pudieran ponerse en materia. Los contratos, colocados expresamente a la vista de ella, eran su espada de Damocles. Respiró hondo y se sumergió en una aburridísima conversación sobre las condiciones meteorológicas. Diez minutos después, con la cena delante, por fin él cambió de tema.

— Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer. –Ella supo que era sincero.

— Yo también.

Le acercó los papeles.

— Fírmalos y acabemos con esto.

Le miró, estupefacta. Contó hasta diez. Y después hasta veinte. Cuando supo que se mostraría tranquila, contestó.

— Darien, lamento haberte gritado, pero no mi decisión. Realmente creo que la decisión del juez es injusta, y que hay que recurrirla. –Levantó la mano, impidiendo que hablara. –Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Para ninguno de ambos lo es, pero no voy a renunciar a lo que soy, a lo que creo, por esto.

— No trates de hacerme creer que me entiendes. Tú no sabes nada de matrimonios, dado que no crees en ellos – sus palabras destilaban rencor en cada sílaba.

No se dejó provocar.

— Darien, quizá no desee casarme, pero eso no significa que no valore el matrimonio. – No pensaba darle más explicaciones.— Me pides que renuncie a mis principios, pero te niegas de plano a renunciar a los tuyos. Vive con Esmeralda ahora y cásate después.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Tú me hablas de principios, cuando en realidad lo que tienes es una pataleta porque un juez no ha cumplido con tus expectativas. Yo te hablo de Dios, Serena. Deberías ser capaz de entenderlo, al menos.

Sintió la rabia agolparse en sus venas. Esta vez hubo de contar hasta treinta. Pero no iba a cabrearse. No. De repente se sintió inspirada. Sonriendo con sorna, se encogió de hombros, tomó el fajo de hojas que solicitaban el divorcio, y le pidió un bolígrafo. Él, visiblemente aliviado, le pasó el suyo. Serena estampó su firma y alzó su copa, en un brindis silencioso. Vio como tomaba el otro contrato y se lo ponía delante. "Veamos de qué pasta estás hecho".

— Me temo que ése no lo firmaré.

Él la miró, sin entender.

— ¿Quieres el divorcio? Ya lo tienes. – Le señaló con la vista el contrato firmado. – Pero no firmaré la renuncia a los bienes.

— ¿De qué coño hablas, Serena? –el tono gélido podría haber congelado el Sáhara.

Ella debió haberse amedrentado, pero dos meses antes había despedido a siete compañeros. Eso sí era terrorífico. Podía lidiar con la rabia de él.

— Ninguneas mis principios. Veamos ahora cuánto valen tus creencias. Ahí tienes tu libertad, cógela. – Hizo una pausa, dando dramatismo a su conclusión. Quizá después de todo era hija de su madre. — ¿Cuánto vale tu Dios, Darien? ¿Exactamente la mitad de tu fortuna?

Él se levantó con tal fuerza que tumbó la silla. La miro como si deseara matarla. Cogió los papeles, y salió del restaurante con paso furioso. Serena notó las miradas de todo el mundo sobre su espalda. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero mientras se iba. Era prieto, perfecto. "Si tuviéramos hijos, tendrían seguro un culo estupendo".

El camarero se acercó a recoger la silla y le preguntó si retiraba los platos. Negó con la cabeza. Su orgullo le impedía salir de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, como una mujer abandonada. Hizo de tripas corazón y se acabó la ensalada, que le supo a serrín.

"Serena, céntrate. No puedes ponerte a cien por un tío que no te respeta".

"Ya, pero es que está taaaaan mono cuando se enfada. Y además tiene razones para estar cabreado. Lo de la firma me ha quedado sublime".

"No se te ocurra defenderle".

"Realmente tras su apariencia impávida hay un volcán. Debe ser la bomba en la cama".

"A ver, colega, que no es para ti ¿te acuerdas? Va a casarse con otra, y además ahora no eres precisamente su persona favorita".

"Me da igual. Por fantasear un poco tampoco pasa nada"

"Serena, vuelve a meter a ese tío en el huequito en el que estaba guardado y cierra la puerta. Si te enamoras de él te vas a meter en un buen lío".

Reconoció, con resignación, que ya estaba metida de lleno en ese buen lío.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Un mes después seguía sin tener noticias de él. Hacía ya varios meses que sabían de su matrimonio, y las cosas estaban paradas, por lo que ella sabía. Había mandado un mail al abogado pidiéndole que recurriera la sentencia, y había apartado el tema del matrimonio, aunque no a Darien. Las circunstancias la habían obligado a relacionarse con él. Si bien era cierto que se mostraba bastante borde, al menos era capaz de mantener una conversación sin tartamudear, y eso le daba ciertas esperanzas románticas. Parecía que su complejo de inferioridad había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente. Se obligó a recordarse que él estaba enamorado de Esmeralda, y que estaba intentado divorciarse de ella con la mayor celeridad posible para casarse con otra.

Un mail en su bandeja de entrada la devolvió a la realidad de su despacho y de su trabajo. En cuanto vio quién lo enviaba, el director general, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Tratando de mantener la calma, abrió lo abrió.

"La Dirección General se complace en anunciarles que hemos firmado un principio de acuerdo con el grupo empresarial de Darien Chiba, por el que dicho ente pasaría a formar parte nuestra entidad, con un 51% de de participación. En este sentido…"

Continuó leyendo, ávida. Darien iba a comprar su empresa. Era cierto que él se dedicaba precisamente a eso, a comprar empresas en apuros, pero nunca había entrado en el mercado financiero. Y tenía que hacerlo precisamente en la caja en la que trabajaba. No creía que fuera una casualidad, seguro que tramaba algo. Debería sentirse amenazada, pero lejos de eso, notaba cierta anticipación ante la idea de coincidir con él a diario.

Darien se dirigía al restaurante más caro de la ciudad, para comer con la cúpula directiva de la caja que acababa de adquirir. Sabía que había hecho una magnífica compra, y que sacaría rendimiento a su inversión. Hacía algún tiempo que deseaba realizar una pequeña incursión en una caja de ahorros, y ésta en concreto le daba la oportunidad de trabajar desde Valencia. Pero una voz interior, insidiosa, le recriminaba que su decisión no se hubiera basado en estrategias de mercado, sino en Serena. Su abogado había adivinado su motivación, pero la había malinterpretado. Le advirtió que la mitad de la caja le pertenecería a ella, como cualquiera de sus bienes, y que por tanto no lograría presionarla en ese sentido para que firmara los papeles de restitución de su patrimonio. Él no había querido sacarle de su error.

Serena. La conocía desde siempre, y desde siempre le fascinaba. Continuamente había destacado. Mientras la gente de su edad apenas distinguía a Felipe González de Manuel Fraga, ella se sabía el nombre de todos los ministros; cuando la homosexualidad era un tema tabú, ella ya proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su apoyo al colectivo gay; era la única persona que conocía que decía seriamente no creer en Dios. Ella era dinámica, una fiera, con las ideas claras y ganas de comerse el mundo. Le hacía sentir… corriente.

El coche de atrás pitó. Metió primera, se disculpó por no haber salido al ponerse el semáforo en verde, y continuó. Por aquel entonces él era un loco de la informática. Pasaba las horas frente a su IBM, o leyendo artículos sobre los avances de las computadoras que se empleaban ya en Estados Unidos. Cuando coincidía con Serena y hablaba del tema, ella le ignoraba. Ya mayor, había tratado de hablarle sobre las aficiones de ella, con idéntico resultado. Apenas le dirigía la palabra, haciéndole sentirse rechazado en su insignificancia.

Asumió que alguien tan inquieta como Serena no se fijaría en él, y fantaseó con ella durante el instituto y la universidad. Así que cuando la encontró aquella noche, medio borrachos los dos, en Las Vegas, y le retó a casarse, convencida seguramente de que él no haría nunca algo así, aceptó para demostrarle que no era un tipo insulso. Fue divertido comportarse de forma tan irresponsable. Él le propuso entonces, medio en broma medio en serio, consumar el matrimonio, y ella, aceptando el guante, le propuso ir a su hotel. Excitado como nunca, al llegar le pidió cinco minutos para ducharse. Le dio al agua fría, tratando de calmarse. Si se acostaba con ella y todo acababa antes de empezar, nunca se lo perdonaría. Para cuando salió del baño la encontró dormida. Se conformó con abrazarla hasta quedarse dormido él también. A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. Y así acabó el matrimonio más corto de la historia.

Bueno, no había acabado en absoluto. Le parecía una crueldad del destino haber pasado años esforzándose en superar sus sentimientos por ella, para terminar en la casilla de salida. Y con Esmeralda en la ecuación, para complicar más las cosas. Si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido se habría casado con su prometida y habría sido feliz. Sin embargo sí había ocurrido, y ahora un matrimonio con su novia ya no le resultaba tan apetecible. No cuando Serena estaba tan cerca.

Había intentado cortar por lo sano, y volver a encauzar su vida donde la había dejado dos semanas antes de casarse. Había propuesto a Esmeralda aceptar la pérdida de la mitad de sus bienes, a cambio de un divorcio rápido y seguir adelante con sus planes iniciales. Pero ella se había negado en rotundo. No había entendido bien la reacción de ella. No estaba seguro de si era el rencor o la ambición la que la habían motivado, pero estaba claro que ninguna de ambas eran buenas consejeras. Si Esmeralda hubiera sabido lo que estaba en juego, su propio matrimonio, no se habría mostrado reacia. Ahora se encontraba en la peor de las situaciones, poniendo su planificada vida en riesgo al acercarse demasiado a la mujer que había ocupado sus sueños durante dos décadas. Se sentía como la polilla que se acerca cada vez más a la bombilla.

Llegó al restaurante, entregó las llaves al aparcacoches, tomó su maletín y se concentró en ser el respetado hombre de negocios que era.

En la empresa se respiraba un ambiente distinto. Una mezcla de alivio, incertidumbre y euforia. Alivio porque lo peor ya había pasado. La caja recuperaría la estabilidad y seguiría adelante. Incertidumbre por los cambios que se llevarían a cabo en la estrategia de negocio. Y euforia al saber que no sería objeto de fusión con una entidad más fuerte, y que mantendrían su propia identidad en la medida en que el holding Chiba lo permitiera. Serena se debatía entre la obligación de anunciar a sus jefes su relación con Darien, y por tanto su peso específico en la entidad, como copropietaria, y su aversión a dar explicaciones sobre su vida privada. Confiaba en que él se comportara como un caballero, una vez más, y no diera un paso en falso sin avisarle primero. Pensó en llamarle, pero él debía estar ocupado, y además debía ser él quien la llamara, para explicarle su radical decisión.

El día se le hizo eterno, y la noche también, esperando que su móvil sonara, cosa que no ocurrió.

Diez días después sus temores iban en aumento. Según se rumoreaba en la central, Darien y su mano derecha estaban en las oficinas de la sede central, en otra comunidad autónoma, cerrando detalles y poniéndose al día. Ellos manejarían desde Valencia la entidad, y algunos jefes serían trasladados. Los compañeros estaban expectantes. En ella, en cambio, se mezclaba la tranquilidad de que nadie supiera de su relación con él, y la rabia de sentirse ignorada. Ni siquiera la había llamado para avisarle de la nueva situación. Pues si eran puristas, ella era la copropietaria de ese 51%, así que como se pusiera tonto… Esa mañana de viernes había acudido al notario a firmarle unos poderes universales con carácter retroactivo, dado que técnicamente él había necesitado de su permiso explicito para cualquier negocio que hubiera hecho, ya que según la ley el dinero era de los dos a partes iguales. Pretendía mostrarse razonable con él, manejarse con dignidad, como si él le trajera sin cuidado. ¡Pero era muy difícil cuando a quien pretendía despreciar la despreciaba a ella primero!

Su madre le había pedido que la llevara esa noche al chalet de Zirconia, una amiga. Su corsa verde se había estropeado. Un nutrido grupo de amigos irían a Tierra Santa por vacaciones, entre ellos Gea y Mamoru, sus actuales "suegros". Dado que todavía no había acabado de congraciarse con su madre, la llevaría y aprovecharía para entregarle los poderes notariales a Mamoru, y además pasaría una noche agradable. Casi todos los que iban al viaje la conocían desde niña, así que estaría como en casa. Se preparó un bocata, recogió a su madre a la hora convenida y se plantó en el chalet con ganas de pasar una tranquila velada. No se esperaba, desde luego, encontrarlo allí. Y menos con su prometida del brazo. Según parecía su padre no se encontraba bien, y él había accedido a acercar a su madre en coche, que no conducía. Esmeralda se había apuntado.

Saludó a todo el mundo y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa más alejado de la pareja. Ya imaginaba sus cariñosas miradas, y los mimitos de ella. El resto de comensales pareció sentirse algo incómodo por la situación, pero trató de aparentar normalidad. Después del postre, su tío –el tío de ambos, en realidad— comenzó a desgranar los pormenores del viaje, desde su salida en autobús hasta Madrid, donde tomarían un avión, hasta el regreso, en vuelo directo a Valencia. Serena aprovechó para salir al jardín y despejarse. En qué mala hora había dejado de fumar. Un pitillo le caería a gloria. Medio minuto después, salía Darien con su paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. Se le acercó y le ofreció uno, en silencio.

— No sabía que fumaras –le dijo al tiempo que denegaba con la cabeza su ofrecimiento.

— Sólo cuando ando estresado.

Ella no quiso hacer una réplica mordaz al respecto. Imaginaba que en unos segundos saldría Esmeralda, de hecho no se explicaba porqué no estaba ya allí.

— Tengo en mi bolso unos poderes notariales a tu nombre. Por si fueran necesarios. Pensaba dárselos a tu padre. Por cierto, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Darien asintió. Él compraba la empresa donde trabajaba ella, la ignoraba durante días, y ella a cambio se mostraba razonable. Maldita fuera, pues a él le apetecía ser irracional. Quería que ella se enfadara, como se había enfadado él. Por comprar una empresa solo porque Serena trabajaba en ella. Iba a replicar algo hiriente cuando Esmeralda atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

— Dari, cariño, he vuelto del baño y no te he visto. Me habías asustado. Ah, hola Serena.

¿Dari? ¿Estaría muy feo vomitarle sobre sus Manolo Blahnik?

— Salí a fumar. Y de paso a hablar con Serena. Quizá sería mejor que entraras.

Ella hizo un mohín, pero él insistió. Si iba a discutir, cosa que le apetecía muchísimo, no quería que su novia fuera testigo. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero la desechó. No es que estuviera pensando en serle infiel, solo en tener una buena bronca. No era culpa de nadie que sólo Serena sacara lo peor de sí mismo ¿no?

De nuevo solos, comenzaron a pasear por el jardín, en dirección a la huerta trasera. Habían jugado al escondite allí todos los primos miles de veces. Conocían el terreno casi de memoria. Ya alejados de la casa, la encaró.

— Preferiría que firmaras la donación de bienes, y no unos poderes, la verdad.

¿Así le daba las gracias? Capullo.

— Y yo prefiero la nulidad en lugar del divorcio.

— Serena –le hablaba como si fuera una niña desobediente— quiero acabar con este matrimonio cuanto antes.

— Y yo quiero que me suban el sueldo, y tengo que joderme. Aprende tú también a resignarte con lo que no puedes conseguir. –Sonrió, irónica. –Espera, sí puedo conseguir un aumento salarial, sólo tengo que subírmelo yo, dado que doy la feliz propietaria del 25,50% de la empresa en la que trabajo.

Ésa era la seña que él esperaba para saltar.

— La empresa es mía, no tuya. Yo la he pagado. Así que, más que en subirte el sueldo, piensa en rezar lo que sepas para no recibir una carta de despido si no firmas los papeles.

Serena llevaba semanas repasando derecho matrimonial, y había consultado al notario, un primo común, por cierto, sobre los pormenores del patrimonio conyugal.

— Eso es lo que tú dices, pero ni tú sabes tan poco. En cualquier caso, me temo que la ley está de mi parte.

Él sabía eso, pero se negaba a darle la razón.

— Eso es lo que tú dices –la imitó él, masticando cada palabra.

—¡Que levante la mano quién se haya licenciado en leyes! – Y levantó el brazo, triunfante.

Darien nunca supo si fue la mirada de ella, o la estupidez del comentario, pero perdió el control. La tomó de los brazos, con intención de zarandearla hasta borrarle la burla de la mirada. Pero en un segundo todo cambió, sus manos dejaron de atenazarla para rodearla, tiró de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo, al tiempo que bajaba su boca hasta sus invitadores labios y la devoraba.

En cuanto sintió los labios de él se olvidó de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Se dejó abarcar por los brazos de él en su espalda, como tenazas de acero alrededor suyo, y se dejó llevar por el calor que la abrasaba, notando la desesperación de él, esperando que alguien llamara a los bomberos si ambos ardían. La lengua de él invadía su boca, tratando de conquistar su aterciopelada cavidad, mientras sus labios se movían con pasión sobre los de ella. Soltó una de las manos que la rodeaban, le tomó la barbilla y le giró la cara, facilitando poder besarla más a fondo. Serena gimió contra la boca de él, y se retorció contra el cuerpo su duro, muerta de deseo. El gemido de ella lo traspasó como el más potente de los afrodisíacos. Metió la otra mano por debajo de su suéter y abarcó uno de sus senos, sintiendo que su erección se estiraba al máximo, mientras se frotaba contra ella.

— ¿Dari?

Mierda. Esmeralda estaba allí. Se separó abruptamente de Serena. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver los ojos de ella, con las pupilas dilatadas al máximo, y oír su respiración entrecortada.

— Maldita seas. ¿No tienes bastante con joderme el matrimonio, que también pretendes romper mi compromiso?

Supo que era injusto culparla a ella, pero le dio igual. Se acercó a Esmeralda, con las manos en los bolsillos tratando de disimular el bulto de su bragueta. Regresaron a la casa.

Serena volvió diez minutos después. Dijo a su madre que había recibido una llamada, pidió que otra persona la llevara a casa, dejó un sobre delante de Darien sin atreverse a mirarle, y se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Esmeralda había quedado con Darien media hora más tarde. Ya vestida, ensayaba lo que le iba a decir. Sabía que le estaba perdiendo. No, se le estaba escapando. Se habían conocido dos años antes, por casualidad. Aparcando, ella le había roto uno de los faros. Le había dejado una nota con su número de teléfono, y él la llamo, agradecido por su honradez. Quedaron para arreglar papeles, y ésa fue la primera de muchas citas. Todo había culminado seis meses antes, cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Ésa era la versión oficial. La realidad era diametralmente opuesta. Ella había sabido de él unos meses antes del golpe, a través de una amiga. Era guapo y rico por igual, la clase de hombre que ella buscaba. Hija de una familia venida a menos, siempre había sabido que su meta en la vida era casarse con un hombre adinerado y dedicarse al gimnasio, los cafés, y a tener hijos pronto que le garantizaran una buena posición en caso de divorcio. Había investigado sus gustos, sus preferencias, y se había transformado en la mujer que él buscaba. Y una tarde había golpeado su coche, y había dejado el teléfono.

Todo habría funcionado a las mil maravillas de no ser por la maldita Serena. Nunca pensó que la mosquita muerta fuera más lista que ella. Ni sospechó jamás que él pudiera fijarse en una mujer como ella. Era mona, eso era cierto, pero no era una belleza espectacular. Y estaba delgada, pero tenía poco pecho y vestía discretamente. No entendía que a Darien pudiera interesarle Serena, pero a tenor de lo ocurrido en la huerta del chalet dos días antes, sería mejor que actuara cuanto antes. Cuando los había visto besándose se había sentido furiosa. Había deseado cogerla del pelo y arrastrarla hasta la balsa de riego. Pero su ambición la había frenado. ¿Y qué que él tuviera una aventura? Ella tampoco le había sido fiel, a pesar de que él no tuviera ni idea. Desde luego le molestaba que estuviera con otra, era posesiva, y Darien le gustaba mucho. Pero montar una escena podía complicar las cosas. En ese momento lo tenía todo controlado. Él comía de su mano. Esmeralda estaba explotando su sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido al máximo, pero con discreción. En lugar de insultarle por el descubrimiento de su matrimonio apenas dos semanas antes de la boda, le apoyaba en todo, en plan mártir, y lloraba de vez en cuando, disculpándose después por su tristeza.

Si todo hubiera ido según lo esperado, ahora sería la flamante señora de Darien Chiba, y su vida estaría solucionada. Sólo tenía que mantenerse alerta un poco más, y presionar correctamente. Serena tenía que salir de sus vidas ya, pues era el único obstáculo real que podía impedirle lograr su meta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y ella le abrió. Se había puesto un vestido muy escotado que apenas le cubría la mitad de los muslos. Se lo había visto puesto a Patricia Conde en uno de sus programas, y había comprado uno igual. Darien la miró apreciativo, pero no con deseo. "Aguanta un poco más, Esmeralda. Ya casi es tuyo". Le dijo que se sentara, que le faltaba prepararse el bolso, y se metió en su cuarto, donde tenía un poco de colirio. Se lo puso, y dejó que el rímel se le corriera, como si de un reguero de lágrimas se tratara. Tres minutos después él llamó a la puerta, extrañado de que ella no saliese. Se sentó con ella en la cama y la abrazó. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y comenzó su actuación.

El lunes siguiente Darien esperaba en su despacho, cual reo camino del cadalso, a que Serena apareciera en su despacho, probablemente con un cabreo de mil demonios. Y con toda la razón del mundo. Había pasado una semana de vacaciones, tiempo que él había aprovechado para buscarle una sustituta. El primer trabajo de la nueva delegada de recursos humanos había sido preparar para Serena una excedencia de tres años, remunerada.

Cuando había vista a Esmeralda llorar en su habitación diciéndole que no soportaba la idea de que él pasara los días con Serena, le había desarmado. Y al dejar de llorar y disculparse por ser tan débil y por tener tanto miedo de perderle, la culpabilidad le había obligado a prometerle que lo solucionaría. Después habían hecho el amor.

Desde ese momento tenía dos molestas sensaciones: la certeza de haber sido manipulado de algún modo, y la desazón, por primera vez en su vida, de desear a otra mujer mientras se acostaba con su pareja. Había deseado acariciar unos pechos más pequeños, y un cabello más rubio, y perderse en el deseo de unos ojos celestes, no verdes.

Maldita fuera Serena, que le complicaba la vida de nuevo. Había pasado años tratando de olvidarla, y lo había conseguido al encontrar el faro de su coche roro, y una nota con un teléfono. Esmeralda era todo lo que Serena no era. Era afable de trato, dulce y cariñosa, y frágil. Aunque en ocasiones le molestaba su dependencia, era cierto que ella le hacía sentir fuerte, su héroe personal. Era gratificante que te veneraran, en lugar de ignorarte, como había hecho Serena desde siempre.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voces apuradas de su secretaria, y la puerta que se abría bruscamente. Serena, la mujer terremoto, había regresado.

— Señor Chiba, disculpe, le he dicho que estaba ocupado, pero no me ha escuchado.

— Es cierto, no la culpes a ella. Si pretendías que no viniera a verte después del recadito que has dejado en mi despacho, deberías haber contratado a un "seguratas".

Darien sonrió, y su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación ante la batalla que se le presentaba.

— Tranquila Karmesite, estaba esperando a la señorita Tsukino. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

Ya solos, Serena se apoyó en su mesa, amenazante. Ni siquiera levantaba uno setenta del suelo, pensó Darien divertido, ya que él medía metro ochenta y cinco, y aún así daba miedo verla.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué, Serena? –preguntó con voz hastiada.

— Hay otra mujer en mi despacho, que dice que he sido la afortunada ganadora de tres años de sueldo sin trabajar.

Él sonrió, ante la ironía de ella. Siempre había adorado secretamente su ingenio.

— Enhorabuena, entonces.

— Darien, no puedes manipularme a tu antojo.

— Que levante la mano quien sea el presidente de esta empresa –fue esta vez él quien alzó el brazo. – Tus poderes así lo atestiguan.

— Muy bien, devuélvemelos.

— ¿El qué?

— Los poderes, dámelos. –Ante su negativa, se enfureció más— Muy bien, no los necesito. Sólo tengo que ir al mismo notario y revocarlos.

Darien se puso alerta. Serena era demasiado lista para su propio bien; para el propio bien de los dos. Decidió ser sincero.

— Esmeralda me ha pedido que me mantenga alejado de ti.

— Esmeralda no es la dueña de esta empresa. –Vio culpabilidad en los ojos de él. –En cualquier caso, si quieres hacerle caso, por mi perfecto, lárgate a la sede central. Quinientos kilómetros serán suficientes ¿no?

Darien chasqueó la lengua.

— No puedo hacer eso. Me alejaría de ambas, de ella y de ti.

— Claaaaro, porque el señor no puede vivir con ella en pecado. –Alzó las manos mirando al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia.

— Serena, lamento la situación, pero después de lo que pasó en la huerta de Zirconia, es mejor que no te acerques a mí.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Gritó, al ver que la decisión de él era inamovible— ¿Amenazarme con besarme si no me voy? Mira como tiemblo.

¿Ella consideraba sus besos como una medida de coacción? ¿Se podía ser más borde?

— Piensa lo que te dé la gana, Serena, lo harás igualmente. Pero estás fuera de la empresa. Aprovecha y haz cualquier cosa que sea que te guste hacer, como martirizar a los hombres que tienen la desgracia de cruzarse en tu camino.

Ella ahogó a duras penas un grito, y tuvo que cogerse fuerte a la mesa. Nunca había deseado pegar a nadie, pero estaba cerca de querer hacerlo.

Él la miró con suficiencia. Ella rozaba la histeria, lo que era una novedad. Todos sabían que Serena Tsukino nunca se ponía nerviosa. Una vez, de niños, habían montado una excursión en bici, cuando a una de sus primas la habían atropellado, y la moto había huido tras el golpe. Afortunadamente Lita se rompió la clavícula, y hubo que tirar su bici, pero fue poco en comparación con lo que podría haber ocurrido. Había sangre, pues tenía varias heridas. Fue Serena quien se hizo cargo de la situación. Mandó a un grupo a la cabina más cercana para avisar a sus padres, a otro a la policía, que estaba cerca, y estuvo consolando a su prima hasta que llegaron adultos. Aquél día se enamoró de nuevo hasta el tuétano de ella.

— Y una mierda. –Ella lo dijo con voz apenas contenida.

— No seas malhablada, o se lo diré a tu madre. –Su madre siempre la reñía cuando soltaba un taco.

Serena, por primera vez en su vida, no supo que decir. Mentira, se le ocurrían mil cosas que decir, pero no estaba segura de poder controlarse si empezaba a hablar. Ella era una mujer inalterable, por Dios. Presumía de mantener la calma siempre. No iba a darle el gusto de perder los nervios en su presencia. Intentado modular la voz para que sonara monocorde, sólo dijo.

— Esto no ha acabado, Darien. De hecho, no ha hecho más que empezar.

Y salió de allí, directa a notaría.

Serena estaba sentada en su despacho, sin hacer nada, que era lo misma actividad que llevaba practicando las últimas tres semanas. Llegaba a las ocho en punto. Saludaba a su nueva secretaria, que sospechaba se aburría tanto como ella. Entraba en su flamante despacho, del que había destronado a la mano derecha de Darien, Furuhata, sólo por fastidiar a aquél. Encendía su ordenador… y no hacía absolutamente nada. No tenía función alguna. Muchas compañeras le habían escrito preguntándole por su nueva situación, y por su matrimonio con el "jefazo buenorro", como llamaban al nuevo propietario de la caja, pero ella no había querido comentar nada. Únicamente contestando correos podría haber ocupado días enteros. Sólo Molly, su compañera más íntima, conocía la historia, y era precisamente la única que no le había preguntado nada al respecto.

Darien sencillamente la ignoraba, y lo hacía maravillosamente bien, si tenía que ser sincera. Bien era cierto que ella no le había provocado más allá del primer día, cuando regresó con los poderes revocados, que le obligaban a consultarle y pedirle apoyo sobre cualquier decisión del consejo, y había desalojado el segundo mejor despacho del edificio. Pero en cualquier caso él apenas la saludaba al entrar y se despedía al salir. Siempre tan correcto. Era increíble como un hombre tan distinto de ella podía atraerle como un imán. Quizá después de todo fuera cierto que los extremos se atraían. ¿Rompería su impavidez si entraba en su despacho, le hacía un streptease y pegaban un señor polvo encima de la mesa? Riéndose de su propia estupidez, se centró en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Bien, la incógnita era qué hacer esa mañana. Ya había visto todos los capítulos de Grey Anatomy, Bones y Castle, así que quizá fuera el momento de explorar series nuevas. Estaba repasando el listado en una página web cuando la puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndola. Esmeralda entró hecha una fiera, gritando con su molesta voz chillona.

— Cuando me he enterado no me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?

Ella arqueó una ceja, divertida.

— Resulta que una cuarta parte de eso es mía ¿sabes? Así que me atrevo simplemente porque puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí?

— Yo no necesito ninguna excusa. Esto es mío, no tuyo. –Ante la mirada de ella, siguió, ufana. –O lo será en cuanto firmes los malditos papeles y desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.

— Lo que será aproximadamente en… —Serena levantó con los dedos, simulando hacer cuentas – unos treinta meses. Y en cualquier caso será de Darien, no tuyo.

— Todo lo que sea de Darien es mío ¡todo! El propio Darien es mío – la miró con odio – así que mantente alejada.

— Es curioso que la amante de mi esposo me diga que me aleje de mi marido— Rió sin ganas, sólo por fastidiarla.

Eso terminó de desquiciar a la peliverde.

— Escúchame, deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate. ¿Crees que no me he fijado durante estos años en cómo le miras cada vez que coincidís?

Serena se puso en guardia. Nadie se había dado cuenta, sino le hubieran gastado alguna broma al respecto. ¿O sí? Quizá Esmeralda no era tan estúpida, después de todo.

— Dado que nos hemos visto en dos bodas en los últimos tres años, no sé de qué me hablas.

— Lo sabes de sobra. Le miras cuando crees que nadie se fija. Y te lo comes con los ojos. Te he visto hacerlo. –Ahora era ella quien reía triunfante. – Olvídalo, Darien nunca se fijaría en una ordinaria como tú, pudiendo tener a una mujer como yo.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, que estaba entornada. El sujeto de la disputa entró, y se sorprendió al verlas.

— Esmeralda, no sabía que vendrías.

Ella le respondió, lastimera.

— Quería darte una sorpresa, pero he sido yo la sorprendida. No sabía que ella estuviera aquí. He entrado a suplicarle que firme los papeles y nos deje ser felices. –Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla inmaculada. –Darien no sé cuánto tiempo podré resistir esto, te amo tanto… Quizá debiéramos salir de aquí, irnos durante unas semanas a relajarnos. Las Bahamas, tal vez.

Él la abrazó, mientras miraba a Serena, admonitorio.

— Serena, vuelvo en un minuto, no te muevas – empujó a Esmeralda con suavidad.— Salgamos de aquí, cielo, y no llores.

Serena no se lo podía creer. El tío era gilipollas. ¿Cómo diablos se había enamorado de un gilipollas? Hubo de sentarse, indignada. No estaba segura de cuál de las dos revelaciones le asustaba más, si la ceguera de él o haber vuelto a rendirse al amor de su vida.

Aún dilucidaba la respuesta cuando él volvió a entrar.

— ¿Ella ya se ha ido? – Él asintió. — Vaya, eres un consolador profesional.

— Serena, no me provoques. –Lanzó un taco de folios encuadernados a la mesa. — Te traigo un informe sobre la reunión de esta tarde, sólo tienes que votar sí a todas las propuestas. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo?

Ella se llevó el pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz, y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

— Lo intentaré, pero no sé si podré hacerlo. – Estaba siendo descaradamente melodramática, como la mejor actriz de telenovela sudamericana. – Está situación empieza a desbordarme, quizá no logre recordar la palabra "sí". Si me pagas un viaje a las Seychelles, quizá consiga no equivocarme. Regla nemotécnica ¿sabes? Seychelles Islands, S.I., lo que quieres que diga.

Él la miró, sonriendo a su pesar.

— ¿Estás tratando de manipularme para que sacarme algo?

— ¿Por qué no? A tu prometida le funciona a las mil maravillas.

Si la mirada de él pudiera quemar, ella habría ardido en ese instante, y no de deseo precisamente.

Darien salió de su despacho, pegando un portazo que debió oírse desde el hall, diez plantas más abajo. Definitivamente, lo había cabreado. "Bueno, al menos siente algo por mi" se consoló. Ojalá tuviera más sentido del humor, porque ella había sido graciosa ¿no?

Darien entró en su despacho, hecho una furia, más consigo mismo que con Serena. Había visto a Esmeralda salir del ascensor, y se había levantado para saludarla, cuando la había visto entrar en el despacho contiguo. Contra toda normal de corrección, se había quedado en el quicio de la puerta a escuchar. Las dos secretarias habían simulado estar especialmente interesadas en sus ordenadores, y no en el hecho de que el director general se comportara como un niñato de quince años.

No sabía qué pensar de la actuación de su prometida. Bueno, sabía perfectamente qué pensar, pero eso le hacía sentirse tan estúpido que le costaba digerirlo. ¿Quién era esa arpía que se proclamaba propietaria de todo lo suyo, y de él mismo, y luego le hacía morritos y le lloriqueaba, pidiéndole salir de viaje? Echando la vista atrás, sospechó que la cosa venía de largo. ¿Realmente era tan bobo como para no ver más allá de una mujer que lo idolatraba y que tenía un par de buenas…? Prefirió no seguir esa línea de pensamientos. Era humillante. ¿Cuánta gente se habría dado cuenta antes que él? Tenía la sensación de ser el único que no se había fijado.

Cambió de tema. ¿Sería cierto que Serena se lo comía con los ojos cuando le veía? Ella no lo había negado, aunque con Serena nunca se sabía. Desde luego parecía despreciarle, pero… Sintió una euforia que se obligó a refrenar. ¿Sería ella menos inmune a él de lo que aparentaba? Negando con la cabeza, se riñó. ¿Es que no aprendía? Hacía quince minutos pensaba que Esmeralda le amaba, y no era el caso. Y ahora pensaba que Serena estaba loca por él. Pero sería maravilloso que fuera el caso. No por nada, se dijo enseguida. Era sólo que sería un arma importante contra la impasible Serena Tsukino, la mujer que nunca se alteraba.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, una llamada de Andrew. Contestó, sonriendo como un quinceañero.

Por la noche Darien repasaba los extraños acontecimientos del día. Había sido una jornada reveladora, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido positiva.

Al día siguiente de la riña entre Esmeralda y Serena, Darien, mientras se dirigía al restaurante donde había quedado con sus socios, tenía una desbordante sensación de irrealidad. La tarde anterior no había dejado de pensar en la actuación de Esmeralda, y había decidido poner final a la relación. Lo lamentaba profundamente, dadas las circunstancias, pero Esmeralda palidecía en contraste con Serena. Cada vez le costaba más recordar qué era lo que le había gustado de ella. Desde luego que una mujer que le necesitara era una novedad, acostumbrado a los desplantes de la señorita Tsukino, pero no sabía cómo había terminado enamorado de una mujer tan frágil como Esmeralda. O no tan frágil, a tenor de sus acusaciones de ayer. Quizá se había dejado llevar por la inercia. Quizá era otro estúpido tío chulo al que le gustaba sentirse importante, y era carne de cañón para las mujeres más ambiciosas. "Todo lo que tiene Darien es mío". Esa inquietante frase le había decidido.

Así que esa mañana había salido antes de la empresa para hablar con ella. Había ido a su casa, había abierto con su propia llave… y se había encontrado a su prometida en el sofá, desnuda, con un peliplateado debajo de ella, en una postura imposible. La sorpresa de él lo había paralizado en el umbral, y la pareja estaba tan concentrada, y hacía tanto ruido, que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Incómodo como nunca había cerrado la puerta y había permanecido inmóvil en el pasillo. Por supuesto se sentía humillado, pero no encontraba restos de dolor en sus sentimientos. En realidad, y a pesar de la bochornosa confirmación de que era un imbécil, se sentía aliviado. Había pasado los últimos meses odiándose por haber truncado los sueños de boda de su prometida, y ahora sabía que ella quería el dinero de Darien, pero no a Darien. Ni siquiera era capaz de serle fiel. Y con él no se mostraba tan ardorosa, pensó con rencor. La vergüenza lo invadió una vez más. Tenía ganas de entrar de nuevo y poner las cosas en su sitio, pero algo se lo impedía. Y no era su sentido de la caballerosidad, sino el instinto. Sentía que ahora tenía un as en la manga, y hasta que no supiera qué hacer con él, mejor no hacer nada.

Así que llegó al restaurante algo alucinado, pero con la conciencia mucho más ligera. Subió a la octava planta del altísimo edificio de oficinas, donde se emplazaba uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y se sintió libre para sentarse al lado de Serena, y flirtear un poco si se daba el caso. La comida era una reunión informal sobre la estrategia de riesgos de la entidad para el siguiente semestre. Le gustó oír las opiniones de ella, que había pasado años en la red de oficinas y aportaba un punto de vista fresco a la cuestión. En un par de ocasiones le sirvió agua, y le rozó el brazo a propósito, sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en ella. Tal vez algo bueno hubiera salido de Esmeralda, y quizá después de todo sí fuera cierto que él no le era indiferente a Serena.

Había disfrutado muchísimo de la comida hasta los postres. Entonces se desató el caos. En la mesa del rincón habían pedido pata de cerdo flambeada, y cuando el chef se acercaba con el mechero de cocina al banquete, como si de una falla se tratara, una gran llamarada se había prendido. En un momento el mantel ardía, se trasladaba el foco a los pesados cortinajes y la moqueta, y en menos de treinta segundos saltaban las alarmas antiincendios. Ellos se encontraban en el lugar más alejado de la puerta. La gente, nerviosa, comenzó a correr, pero el fuego avanzaba también. Darien tomó a Serena de la mano. Ella le miró, la apretó con confianza, y salieron hacia la puerta. El fuego llegaba ya a las puertas del restaurante, avivado por la moqueta, y amenazaba con extenderse por el pasillo. No había ascensores suficientes para todos. Del resto de oficinas la gente salía curiosa, y al ver el humo, se unía a la avalancha de personas que pretendían desalojar el edificio. El agua de los dispositivos del techo les estaba empapando, ciñendo la camiseta de Serena provocativamente a sus senos, según pudo apreciar él. Tomaron las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la planta baja los invadió el alivio. Se miraron, y por un momento fue mágico. Como si el infierno no se estuviera desatando a su alrededor. Vio preocupación en la mirada de ella, y ternura, y algo mucho más intenso, que iba más allá del deseo. Darien se moría por acercarse y besarla. Ardía de deseo. Pero para cuando se decidió las sirenas rompieron el hechizo. Los bomberos entraron en el edificio, y eso concentró la atención de ella. La absorbió, de hecho, para desesperación de Darien. El momento pasó.

Darien se revolvía en su cama, inquieto. ¿Así que ella era una más de las mujeres que se trastornaban con los bomberos? ¿Qué tenía el maldito cuerpo de bomberos que volvía loca a cualquier fémina de entre 5 y 100 años? Sus hermanas habían tenido siempre un calendario de bomberos en la cocina colgado. Él odiaba a los bomberos. Reconocía su coraje, pero no a los hombres individualmente. Los bomberos tenían ventaja con las mujeres sobre cualquier otro mortal, y eso no era justo.

Siguió repasando el final del accidente. Se habían quedado para hablar con la policía, que les tomó declaración sobre las circunstancias que provocaron el incendio. Al menos en uniforme de policía nacional no la trastornaba, se había consolado él.

Pero entonces los bomberos habían regresado, seguros de que todo estaba controlado, y la situación, que parecía extrema, había emporado. Serena conocía a uno de ellos. Era el ex novio de una compañera del instituto, o algo así. Se habían saludado, habían tonteado, y ella le había dado su número de teléfono. Con él nunca había sido tan amable, nunca había flirteado.

Los celos le consumían. Ella parecía estar colada por él en un momento, y al siguiente semejaba una adolescente hormonada ante una manguera con casco. Se encogió mentalmente ante su metonimia. Ni a él le había sonado bien.

¿Sería Serena celosa? Si él se pavoneara delante de ella con Esmeralda ¿se sentiría como él con el dichoso bombero? Quizá podría utilizar un tiempo más a su infiel prometida, pensó sin remordimientos. Presionaría un poco, a ver qué tal. Y seguiría mostrándose encantador con ella. En el restaurante ella había disfrutado de sus atenciones.

Se levantó, desnudo, y buscó su móvil. De pasada se miró en el espejo. Nadaba diariamente desde los cinco años. Había jugado al waterpolo en la universidad. Se cuidaba. Con ojo crítico, reconoció que no tenía nada que envidiar a los bomberos del calendario de sus hermanas. Pero claro, él rescataba empresas, no gatitos que se habían quedado atrapados en un árbol. Riéndose de su tontería, cogió su PDA de la chaqueta. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Esmeralda. Si quería jugar con ella, sería mejor que no la ignorara. Mañana, se dijo. Envió un SMS a Serena.

"Espero que estés bien. Estoy en la cama, pensando en lo que pudo ocurrir esta tarde, y no puedo dormir. Que tengas dulces sueños".

Lo que era técnicamente cierto, pues no dejaba de pensar en que casi se besan. ¿lo entendería ella?

Serena oyó sonar su PDA. No podía dormir. Extrañada, se levantó, pensando que tal vez fuera Seiya, el bombero. Vaya tarde más increíble. No debió haberle dado el número, fue un impulso. Un momento antes casi besa a Darien. Pero Darien estaba prometido, y el bombero soltero, y muy interesado. Se encogió de hombros y leyó el mensaje.

Ella tampoco podía dormir pensando en lo que casi ocurre. Pero a diferencia de él, que seguro se refería al incendio del restaurante, ella pensaba en el incendio de sus sentidos cuando se pararon en el hall de la entrada principal.

Juguetona, contestó.

"Temí que el incendio se extendiera sobre nosotros".

Darien leyó el mensaje, que tuvo una reacción incendiaria inmediata sobre sus ingles.

Sólo Serena era capaz de volverle loco sin querer. Sin duda, era la mujer de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Aquella semana recibieron buenas noticias de su abogado. Al parecer el Ministerio de Justicia, debido al volumen de denuncias recibidas y recursos interpuestos, había decidido abrir una investigación, tratando de evitar tener que pagar después indemnizaciones por errores judiciales. Según el letrado, en un plazo máximo de cuatro meses, su matrimonio estaría disuelto. Cuando coincidieron en el ascensor esa tarde, Serena no pudo evitar la pulla.

— ¿Verdad que ahora te alegras de que no firmara el divorcio? Si es que hay que fiarse más de la intuición femenina…

— Me rindo a tu inteligencia superior. Estoy contentísimo de que no lo firmaras. – Le guiñó el ojo. —La idea de seguir casado contigo es taaaaan maravillosa que estoy pensando en arrodillarme y besarte los pies. Si no me doliera la espalda…

La carcajada de ella inundó el ascensor, al tiempo que Serena sintió que su rostro enrojecía. Ya en su planta, cada uno se dirigió a su propio despacho. Serena no se lo podía creer. Darien le había guiñado un ojo, en plan flirteo. ¿Tanto le alegraba la idea de divorciarse? O tenía algo que ver con el día del incendio, cuando había estado rozándola a cada dos por tres, y sonriéndole con cariño. Su mente iba a toda velocidad. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera interesado en ella? ¿Existiría realmente la química que ella sentía crepitar entre ambos cuando estaban juntos? Su corazón se aceleró sólo de pensarlo, pero su mente, siempre firme, le recordó que él estaba prometido con otra, y que se fuera olvidando de cualquier esperanza.

Mientras, en la estancia contigua las reflexiones estaban exactamente en el mismo punto. ¿Cómo iba a solventar el tema del compromiso? No quería romper sin más. Aún sabiéndose mezquino, quería dejarla a lo grande. La solución que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza era que la dejara plantada frente al altar. Que cuando el sacerdote le preguntara si deseaba desposarla, dijera que no, y se largara. Pero por más que le atrajera la idea, no iba a someter a sus padres a semejante situación. No podía engañar a su madre, y hacerle creer que iba a casarse cuando no era así.

Ojalá pudiera consultarle a Serena. Era la mujer de las mil y una ideas para salir airosa. Le encantó verla sonrojarse en el ascensor. Le maravillaba que una mujer tan segura de sí misma pudiera ruborizarse ante un gesto cariñoso inesperado. Y hablando de gestos cariñosos inesperados, Esmeralda ayer no había dejado de intentar llevárselo a la cama hasta que él simuló una llamada y dijo tener que irse. Eso sí tenía que solventarlo al punto. No pensaba acostarse con ella nunca más. La sola idea le daba repelús. Inspirado, le mandó un mail.

"_Cariño, buenas noticias. En menos de cuatro meses podremos casarnos. ¿No sería romántico no practicar sexo hasta nuestra noche de bodas? Piénsalo"._

En buena hora dejaría él de acostarse todos los días del año con cierta señorita que estaba a una pared de distancia.

Era sábado por la noche. Las seis primas Tsukinos, y otras tres novias de primos, habían salido de marcha. Solían quedar un par de veces al año, más que a beber y bailar, a cenar y ponerse al día sin interrupciones de niños o parejas. Eso no significaba que no tomaran un par de copas, o más si era necesario, pero la gracia era pasar un buen rato juntas. Y esa noche no era una excepción. Había cenado en una pizzería, y Setsuna, la mayor, que trabajaba para una revista de moda, había mostrado, ufana, entradas para una discoteca de moda en Valencia. Había una fiesta de VIPs allí, así que sería una noche de pijos, lo que seguro sería divertido.

Estaban tomando una copa en uno de los reservados cuando Serena necesitó ir al lavabo. Le costó más de veinte minutos llegar, tan lleno estaba el local. Una vez allí hubo de esperar otros cinco minutos. Las chicas de la cola no paraban de reír disimuladamente. En uno de los baños había una pareja en actitud más que cariñosa. Además de que a través del cristal traslúcido se veían las formas de dos personas en una postura inequívoca, los jadeos tampoco dejaban demasiado margen de error. Se unió a las risitas. Estaba lavándose las manos, a punto de irse ya, cuando la puerta en cuestión se abrió y una Esmeralda completamente ebria salió con un chico pelirrojo bastante joven que, desde luego, no era Darien. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero la peliverde alzó el mentón y salió tambaleándose, con el chico del brazo.

Volvió donde sus primas, pero le costó divertirse, pues su mente no dejaba de divagar. ¿Qué hacer? Una de sus muchas normas inquebrantables era no meterse jamás en una pareja. Nunca opinaba sobre las parejas de sus amigas, ni aconsejaba sobre relaciones. Y desde luego nunca advertía si era consciente de una infidelidad. ¿Debía decírselo a Darien? ¿Y si Darien no quería saberlo? O peor aún ¿y si ya lo sabía y lo consentía? Sabía de relaciones en la que la infidelidad estaba a la orden del día. Sonrió, al pensar que ella misma estaba casada con un tío que le era infiel con una mujer que también era infiel. Si no estuviera enamorada de él, le resultaría desternillante.

Porque estaba enamorada de Darien, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo reprimidos, habían resurgido con fuerza al enfrentarse a él a diario. Y sentía que él estaba receptivo. Desde hacía algunos días le miraba diferente, le trataba diferente. En otra situación ni se le hubiera ocurrido seguirle el juego, pero a fin de cuentas la situación era la que era. Su prometida le estaba siendo infiel, no es que se metiera en una relación que funcionara. Y ¡qué narices! Él era su esposo ¿o no? Sólo trataba de conquistar lo que legalmente era suyo.

¿Recordaría Esmeralda que la había sorprendido in fraganti delito? ¿Qué haría? Nunca, en años, había tenido tantas ganas de que llegara el lunes para ir a trabajar.

¿Qué habría ocurrido realmente la noche del sábado? Darien no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso. Esmeralda había pasado el domingo con él, llorando porque según le decía se había encontrado a Serena en una discoteca, y ella le había amenazado con inventar alguna patraña para separarles. Según le decía, entre sollozos, seguro que Serena estaba inventando algo para desacreditar a Esmeralda a los ojos de él, e intentar que rompieran. Le decía que Serena le quería para ella, y que haría cualquier cosa para intentar que rompieran el compromiso. No dejaba de lamentarse y de suplicarle que la despidiera.

Darien quería creerla. De veras quería creer que Serena le quisiera. Pero lo que no podía creer de ninguna de las maneras era que inventaría algo así para separarles. La conocía desde siempre, y sí, era bastante borde a veces, y podía manipular la situación a su favor cuando se lo proponía. Pero era también la persona más honrada que Darien hubiera conocido. Serena no mentía, y procuraba mantenerse al margen de polémicas, salvo que fuera ella quien las generara. Y nunca, nunca, haría daño a nadie a propósito. Serena era, resumiendo, una buena persona.

El lunes, sentado ya en su despacho, esperaba no sabía muy bien qué. Serena ya había llegado, pero no la había visto. Algo le decía que hoy no sería un día plácido. Y que le urgía cada vez más dar una salida a su prometida.

Llegó la respuesta que llevaba dos semanas esperando, y se olvidó de todo excepto de lo que tenía delante. Una Caja, de menor tamaño que la suya, solicitaba servicios de otra empresa. Darien había ofrecido a algunas entidades pequeñas el servicio técnico que podían ofrecer, y una caja del sur deseaba negociar. Llamó a Andrew, y pasaron horas hablando del tema, y concertando una reunión con la otra junta directiva para ese mismo viernes. Sería una inyección importante de beneficios, con apenas costes. Mandaron al servicio de asesoría que prepara unos contratos sobre los que trabajar, que serían enviados a la otra entidad el miércoles por la tarde a más tardar.

Y, fíjate qué mala suerte, Serena tendría que acudir a la reunión del viernes, pues era necesaria su firma para cerrar el acuerdo.

Hoy tocaba Dr. House. Metió el enlace en Google y esperó. No dejaba de recordar a la maldita peliverde saliendo del baño con aquel crío, pero se negaba a ser ella quien levantara la liebre. Simplemente no era su estilo. Iba por el quinto capítulo de la nueva temporada cuando entró un mail. Así que estaba convocada para una reunión el viernes en Marbella. Darien y ella, solos. O eso esperaba, contaba con que la peliteñida no acudiera. Un montón de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por su estómago, incontroladas. Se abría ante ella un mundo de posibilidades. Sintiéndose estúpida, comenzó a pensar qué ropa se llevaría, detallando al máximo la ropa interior. ¿Habría lugar para un intento de seducción?

Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por la encarnación del diablo, que entró hecha una fiera.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Dari, maldita zorra?

Probablemente todo el edificio oyó su grito. Desde luego los ocupantes del despacho del al lado sí lo hicieron, pues entraron antes de que Serena pudiera rehacerse y contestar. Cuando Esmeralda vio a su prometido, rompió a llorar.

— ¿Te ha dicho que me vio con otro, no? La muy puta te ha dicho que te puse los cuernos en la discoteca.

Darien se quedó de piedra. ¿Sería cierto que el sábado, cuando había salido con unas amigas, se la había pegado también? Una ira desconocida hasta entonces le invadió. El silencio cayó, pesado, en la sala. Andrew se lavó las manos.

— Os dejaré solos, con vuestro permiso. –Cerró al salir.

Esmeralda se envalentonó ante el silencio, convencida de tener razón.

— ¿Por eso no me has cogido el teléfono, no? Llevo toda la mañana llamándote, pero tú has preferido creer a esta… fulana que te engañó para casarse contigo que a mí, la mujer a la que amas.

Serena prefirió mantenerse al margen. La palabra amor, referida a Esmeralda, le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma, y no estaba segura de poder controlar su mala leche. Darien habló, en cambio. Su voz era engañosamente suave.

— No te he cogido el teléfono, ni a ti ni a nadie, porque llevo reunido con Andrew desde las ocho y media de la mañana, en una transacción que puede garantizar la viabilidad de la caja durante los próximos meses, al menos, sin necesidad de emitir más deuda.

Esmeralda calló. Él continuó, recalcitrante.

— ¿Por qué habría Serena de inventar una infidelidad?

Esmeralda se puso roja como la grana, pero se enquistó más en su postura.

— Te lo dije, ella me amenazó el sábado con inventar algo para forzar que me dejaras. Seguro que la muy…

— Esmeralda –la interrumpió, a punto de perder la paciencia, y algo más – Serena y yo no nos hemos visto hoy. Hemos llegado a horas distintas.

La peliverde enmudeció, sorprendida de que Serena no la hubiera descubierto. Rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

— Despídela, por favor. Esto acabará con nosotros, y yo no puedo vivir sin ti. –Se colgó de su cuello, suplicante.

— Creo que voy a vomitar.

Dos pares de ojos se giraron hacia Serena, la autora de esas palabras.

— Mierda –chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada— ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

Darien sonrió. Separó a Esmeralda de su cuerpo, y se dirigió a Serena, que sonreía, divertida también.

— ¿Qué tal te viene lo del viernes? Pernoctarnos allí, le he dicho a mi secretaria que nos busque un buen hotel.

Esmeralda volvió a ponerse histérica.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde vais el viernes? ¿Solos?

— Sí, a Marbella, por negocios. Y sí, solos, no hace falta nadie más.

— Por encima de mi cadáver.

Eso sí tensó el ambiente al máximo. Esmeralda rectificó, al punto.

— Déjame ir contigo.

—Esmeralda, son negocios, créeme, te aburrirás.

— Compraré cosas, déjame ir.

— No.

— Pero…

—No, y no insistas. –Zanjó el tema. –Serena, esta tarde me gustaría contarte los detalles de la operación, si puedes.

— Cuenta conmigo.

Y salió, dejándolas solas. Estaba seguro de que Serena se bastaba y sobraba.

— Maldita seas, maldita seas mil veces. Si estropeas esto, te mataré con mis propias manos.

Y salió, dando un portazo.

Serena esperó la tarde con impaciencia, pero la reunión fue estrictamente de negocios. Eran once personas, y ella no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para entender la mitad de lo que decían. Su admiración por él ganaba enteros día a día.

La semana pasó volando, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en un coche camino del aeropuerto, con él a su lado.

Nunca, jamás, había estado más nerviosa. Ni más segura de algo, tampoco. Darien sentía algo por ella. No sabía qué rollo se traía con su prometida, pero le daba igual. Ese fin de semana él caería, sí o sí.

Darien, por su parte, simulaba leer unos informes para la reunión de ese mediodía. Llegarían con el tiempo justo para comer con los clientes en el hotel y pasar la tarde cerrando el acuerdo, si todo iba bien. Pero en realidad toda su mente, y su cuerpo, estaban concentrados en cómo ligarse a Serena, cómo levantar los reparos que ella pudiera tener sobre su compromiso.

Porque ese fin de semana, ella sería suya, sí o sí.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Darien había pretendido comenzar su plan de seducción a Serena en la comida, como ya había hecho el día del incendio. Pero en el momento se habían sentado en la mesa, habían comenzado las negociaciones y se había olvidado de cualquier cosa que no fuera conseguir el contrato de servicios. Habían pasado ya más de cinco horas y estaba a punto de cerrar el acuerdo, lo presentía.

Serena, en cambio, permanecía en silencio, atenta a cada movimiento de él. Se había quitado la corbata, y estaba en mangas de camisa, despeinado. E increíblemente sexy. Nunca había visto a un hombre de negocios en acción, no a uno de verdad. Sí a algunos de sus jefes, pero no tenían el poder de decisión que tenía el director general de una caja de ahorros. Y se había puesto a mil, para qué negarlo. Se moría por acariciarle el pelo, y otras cosas más íntimas. Y arrancarle la camisa, también. Pero tampoco quería que se acabara la reunión. Estaba hipnotizada, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pero como nada era eterno, la reunión finalizó satisfactoriamente, y en menos de diez minutos estaban solos, en el ascensor, camino de sus respectivas habitaciones. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde. Ambos estaban en silencio. La campanilla del ascensor los tensó todavía más. Se encaminaron por el pasillo, cuando Darien habló.

— ¿Te apetece emborracharte para celebrarlo?

Serena se detuvo a mirarlo. Alzando una ceja contestó, coqueta.

— ¿En tu minibar o en el mío?

Darien señaló la puerta de ella. Serena sacó la tarjeta de la habitación, él la tomó y abrió, dejándola pasar primero y mirando su perfecto trasero, sintiendo como sus manos se morían por acariciarlo.

Ella, ajena a sus pensamientos, le indicó donde estaba la pequeña nevera y fue al baño, a asearse. Dentro y sola, se miró al espejo, y se dio ánimos mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Lo tenía en su habitación, y pensaba seducirle. "Pero no te precipites, Serena. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo". Apagó su móvil y salió. Darien había sacado un par de vasos, hielo y un montón de botellitas y una botella mediana de cava. Sonriéndole, la descorchó y sirvió. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, cómodamente, y bebieron en silencio. Rellenaron sus copas y volvieron a beber, ensimismados. Darien intentaba controlar su euforia. Tras el acuerdo, tenía a Serena exactamente donde deseaba, pero no quería precipitarse. Le preguntó, relajadamente.

— ¿De qué iba lo de Esmeralda el lunes?

Vio como ella se tensaba. Parecía obvio que no sabía que contestar. Darien rellenó la copa, apurando el contenido de la botella. Brindó en silencio, y la retó con la mirada para que ambos se la bebieran de golpe. Le siguió. Al ver que ella seguía sin contestar, abrió el whisky, sirvió en los vasos, y le pasó uno. Como si nada, le dijo.

— ¿Sabías que me es infiel?

La cara de Serena le dio la respuesta. Sí, ella lo sabía, pero no se lo había dicho ¿Por qué?

Serena reaccionó.

— Éste es el trato, yo te daré una respuesta sincera si tú me la das a mí después.

Darien, pareció pensando. Apuró el whisky, y abrió el vodka. Ella le imitó, y le pasó el vaso. Iban a emborracharse muy rápido, pero no le importaba. Estaba encantada con la situación. Feliz de estar con él. Toda su piel ardía de deseo, de expectativas por lo que estaba convencida iba a ocurrir.

— Sí, lo sabía. – Él le preguntó, en silencio. – Pero nunca me meto en parejas. Nunca.

— Porque no querer meterte entre Esmeralda y yo, estás casada conmigo.

Ella se sonrojó. Bebió un poco, dándose tiempo.

— Lo descubrí no hace mucho. Debería haberla dejado en aquel momento, pero no me pareció lo suficientemente justo.

Ella le interrumpió. No quería saber nada de aquello, no quería despertar a su conciencia.

— Mi turno. En nuestra noche de bodas ¿consumamos?

Darien, que estaba apurando su vodka para evitar dar una respuesta rápida a lo que a ella se le ocurriera preguntar, escupió todo el contenido de su boca. Serena sonrió, triunfal. Lo había descolocado; debía ser la primera vez que lo veía fuera de juego. Apuró también ella su bebida, y escogió otro botellín al azar. Ron. Ignorando la coca—cola, sirvió y le pasó el vaso, lleno de nuevo.

— No. –Ante la pregunta no formulada, él prosiguió. –Te quedaste dormida mientras me duchaba. No te desperté.

¿Por qué no pudiste, o por qué no quisiste? Quiso saber ella, pero no sería tan directa. Ambos estaban disfrutando con el cruce de preguntas, no pensaba precipitar la situación.

— Jamás pensé que me dirías que sí.

No era una pregunta, pero no hacía falta decirla en voz alta. Él no dudó.

— Ahí estabas tú, retándome, como cuando éramos críos. Tú siempre hacías cosas divertidas y atrevidas, mientras los demás nos quedábamos en el banquillo, a observarte. Pensé que te sorprendería diciendo que sí. Jamás pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para sincerarse también. El alcohol estaba haciendo mella en ambos, ya no bebían tan rápido.

— Había estado enamorada de ti. Fue una especie de exorcismo.

Él dejó el vaso y la miró, severo.

— Explícate.

Serena sintió la dureza de su mirada, pero no se apocó.

— Estaba colada por ti, desde niña. Me costó años olvidarte. Siempre pensaba en ti como un trauma de la infancia no superado. –Se sentía extrañamente liberada al contárselo. – Así que cuando te vi, y no sentí que mi mundo se volvía del revés, pensé que sería divertido despedirme de un sueño de más de media vida con una boda.

Él la miró, incrédulo.

— ¿Qué esperas? Iba medio borracha, la lógica no es mi fuerte cuando hay whisky de por medio.

Abrió otro botellín. Ginebra. Esta vez sí abrió la tónica. Él le acercó el vaso, vacío de nuevo, mientras reflexionaba.

— Serena, me temo que acabas de hacer trampas. Nunca te dignabas a dirigirme la palabra. No pretenderás que me crea que era tu forma de demostrar amor ¿verdad?

Ella no quiso explicarle más. Una cosa era confesar una fantasía, y otra explicar sus complejos de inferioridad. No le llevó la contraria. Prefirió provocarle.

— ¿Y cuál es mi castigo, por hacer trampas?

— ¿Que me ofreces?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué tienes? –respondió él, de inmediato, mientras la miraba ardientemente.

Ella se acercó, puso su cara a escasos milímetros de la de él, y susurró.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

Había llegado el momento. Por fin iba a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos, y esperó. Pero el teléfono de Darien rompió el encanto. Él debió sobresaltarse, pues se hizo atrás. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su camisa y levantó la vista, estuperfacto.

— Es Andrew, tengo que contestar.

Y, ante la incredulidad de ella, levantó la tapa.

— Dime, Andrew.

Serena miró incrédulo como Darien contestaba al teléfono. En cuanto la idea pasó por su mente, supo con claridad meridiana dos cosas: que lo que iba a hacer era una americanada, y que no pensaba dejar de hacerlo por ello. Se acercó a él, le cogió el teléfono, cerró la tapa de nuevo y puso el aparato dentro del vaso de ginebra. Un placer brutal recorrió su espina dorsal al hacerlo. Se sintió sexy como nunca. Darien la miraba atento, debatiéndose entre la estupefacción y un interés creciente. Sin inmutarse, le preguntó.

— ¿Sabes cuánto ha costado el móvil al que pretendes emborrachar?

Ella se acercó a él, seductora. Su voz era un ronroneo suave.

— ¿Sabes cuánto te costará acostarte conmigo en el futuro si me dejas tirada ahora?

Él no necesito más. Se abalanzó sobre ella, devorándole la boca. Serena sabía a alcohol, a deseo y a pecado. Sintió como se estiraba contra él, como pegaba cada milímetro de su suave cuerpo al suyo, fuerte y duro. Él le sostenía la cara entre las manos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no se movería de allí, que no se separaría nunca de él y sus exigentes labios.

Serena sintió que caía en un remolino de deseo. La lengua de Darien saqueaba su boca y la besaba de la única forma posible, como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas. Ella se aferraba a él porque necesitaba sentirle, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que anclarse al objeto de sus anhelos. Él la tenía atenazada por los pómulos, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que tener las manos quietas. Con urgencia, comenzó a acariciar su torso, de arriba hacia abajo, presionando con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y la dureza de sus músculos. Se separó un poco de él, lo justo para abrir espacio suficiente para poder desabotonarle la camisa. Cuando lo logró, interrumpió el beso para mirarle, extasiada. Recordó de pronto que a Darien le encantaba nadar. Su amplio pecho, depilado, atestiguaba que seguía practicando ese deporte a menudo. Hombros anchos, pectorales fibrados, abdominales marcadas, y una pequeña senda de bello castaño que se perdía por la cinturilla de sus pantalanes. Le cosquilleaban las yemas de los dedos de la necesidad de seguir esa línea. Alzó la vista. Él la miraba confiado, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando con las vistas. De pronto se sintió insegura, y bajó la mirada, contrita. Él debió sentirlo, pues le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza, y la miró a los ojos, interrogativo.

— ¿Serena? –apenas susurró su nombre.

Ella dudó, pero optó por ser sincera. En breve él descubriría su cuerpo.

— Yo… yo no hago deporte. No tengo ese… cuerpo. – Vio que él sonreía, y lo soltó de tirón. –Tengo estrías, y tripita, y mis pechos son pequeños.

Darien tomó la frágil mano de ella y la dirigió a su bragueta. Ella lo sintió, enorme y duro.

— ¿Te importaría no fastidiarme la sorpresa? Quiero desenvolverte poco a poco.

Sentirlo tan excitado como ella estaba le dio confianza, y, tomándolo por la nuca, lo arrastró hacia ella en un húmedo beso. Mientras sus bocas y sus lenguas trataban de conquistarse, las manos de ambos se movían, urgentes, por sus cuerpos buscándose, reconociéndose. El suéter de Serena desapareció, y el sujetador le fue detrás. Fue el turno de él de deleitarse con la mirada. Acunó los senos con las manos.

— Son preciosos.

Su voz era reverenciosa. Serena se sintió prefecta. Pero entonces él tomó uno de los senos en su boca, y de nuevo el deseo la invadió, subiéndola de nivel. Apenas aguantó unos pocos lametazos cuando lo separó de su cuerpo, buscando un contacto mayor.

— ¿Tienes prisa, Serena? –Los jadeos de su voz desmentían su aparente calma. Y sí, Serena tenía prisa, se sentía arder. Tenía una necesidad tan arrolladora que temía quemarse si no la aliviaba pronto.

— ¿Tú no, acaso? — Él negó, con la cabeza. – Pues dame un minuto, y estarás suplicándome que me dé prisa.

Le miró, felina, y sin más, se agachó frente a él, bajó lentamente la bragueta de su pantalón, estiró la pernera y los calzoncillos, y liberó su miembro enhiesto, que al parecer sí tenía prisa por ser atendido. Serena jamás había deseado tanto algo. Como en trance, se lo metió en la boca. El gemido de Darien la excitó más todavía.

Al igual que Serena antes, Darien puso pronto fin a su deliciosa tortura, temeroso de acabar antes de que ella empezara. La levantó, la sentó sobre la mesa, le quitó el resto de la ropa tan rápido como pudo, y le separó las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Introdujo en dedo en su aterciopelada suavidad, y pudo sentir que estaba preparada. De una patada se quitó los zapatos y el resto de su ropa, que se arremolinaba en sus tobillos, y se quedó frente a frente, mirándola, saboreando la expectación del momento que iban a compartir. Ella cogió su bolso, que tenía justo al lado, sacó un preservativo y se lo entregó. Darien se lo puso sin dejar de devorarla con la mirada, y cuando todo estuvo en orden, le separó más las piernas, la acercó al borde de la mesa, sujetándola por las nalgas, y de con una certera embestida la penetró, enterrándose en lo más profundo de ella.

Se miraron por un segundo, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, antes de que sus cuerpos se mecieran de pura necesidad. En apenas medio minuto ambos llegaron al clímax, en el mismo momento, y permanecieron abrazados mientras la tranquilidad del deseo satisfecho los devolvía de nuevo a la realidad.

Serena sintió los dedos de Darien, delicados, apartándole algunos mechones de la cara.

— Eres hermosa. Sencillamente preciosa.

Serena le creyó. Sabía que no era guapa, pero le creyó porque realmente él la hacía sentir hermosa, sencillamente preciosa.

— Me debatía entre la necesidad de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía enseguida, o explorarte poco a poco. No me diste elección.

Ella se estiró, perezosa, consciente de que él observaba cada movimiento de su desnudo cuerpo.

— No tienes porqué elegir ¿sabes? Una cosa no excluye a la otra.

Bajó de la mesa, y miró toda la ropa arrugada y esparcida por el suelo. Eso la hizo feliz. Se giró, le guiñó un ojo, y lo invitó a la ducha.

Una hora después, limpios y satisfechos, retozaban en la cama. Darien le mordía suavemente la espalda; ella se dejaba hacer.

— Háblame de lo de Esmeralda. –Volvió a pedirle él.

Ella no quería hablar de Esmeralda, no quería saberlo. Pero no podría seguir con dudas. Replicó.

— Háblame tú de ella.

Él dejó de acariciarla, se separó y se sentó en la cama, mirándola de frente. Suspiró, dispuesto a explicarle lo que ni él mismo entendía. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos con Esmeralda, y seguía con ella a pesar de saber que estaba con otro? Pero no pudo hacerlo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una peliverde teñida entró hecha una fiera, profiriendo insultos a voz en grito.

Serena lo presintió antes de que ocurriera, y se tapó con el nórdico justo antes de que Esmeralda entrara en la habitación. Darien saltó de la cama, desnudo, y se encaró a su prometida, cubriéndola así a ella, para que la peliverde no supiera a quién pertenecía el apetecible cuerpo que se escondía bajo el edredón.

— ¡Darien! ¿Cómo has podido?

Lágrimas, gritos e insultos siguieron a la pregunta. Darien no quiso interrumpirla, entendiendo que ella sola se bastaba y se sobraba en la conversación. Pasaron un par de minutos, tiempo que él aprovechó para sacarla a la salita. Ella forcejeó, tratando de tirar de las sábanas, pero él se lo impidió. Una vez fuera, se aseguró de cubrir la puerta mientras se vestía. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de gritar y lloriquear hasta pasados unos segundos.

— ¿Y bien?

Ella le miraba, expectante. Era obvio que le había dicho algo importante. ¿Habría roto el compromiso? Esperaba que no. Sería el colmo no poder darse ese gusto. Eso le pasaba por ser idiota. Idiota por liarse con semejante arpía; idiota por no dejarla cuando la pilló con otro; idiota por estar aguantándola cuando lo que quería era desnudarse de nuevo y volver a la cama con Serena, por el resto de sus vidas si era posible. Aún así, preguntó, con voz cansina.

— ¿Y bien, qué, Esmeralda?

Ella se ofendió, pero contestó.

— Que lo entiendo, que has estado sometido a mucha presión, con lo de nuestro matrimonio y la compra de la caja, que esto sólo ha sido un desliz. Me costará mucho olvidarlo, pero te perdono. Te quiero, y no quiero que un error estropee lo que tenemos.

¿Flipaba? ¿Habría bebido Esmeralda? ¿O él? Se sentía sobrio, después de la ducha y dos maravillosos… Su paciencia rebosó.

— Bien, gracias por perdonarme, Esmeralda, me lo merezco. –Vio que ella se acercaba, melosa. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

— Tendrás que compensarme por esto, pero te perdonaré. ¿Por qué no la echas y nos reconciliamos como corresponde?

Darien le apartó los brazos con firmeza.

— Te agradezco que me perdones, Esmeralda, pero eso no significa que yo te perdone a ti. —Ante la mirada de ella, se explicó.

— Tú no has sido precisamente el parangón de la fidelidad, querida.

— Es esa zorra de Serena, te ha envenenado la mente. –Gritó.

— Yo sería más cautelosa al utilizar la palabra zorra, siendo que no es ella la que me ha puesto los cuernos. –Hablaba en voz baja, para que ella se molestara más aún por gritar. — Y no, no ha sido Serena. Fui a tu casa, el día del incendio, antes de comer.

Ella encajó las piezas al tiempo que se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

— Bien, perfecto. En realidad me importa una mierda. Sigue suspirando por la zorrita de Serena, ella nunca te hará caso. He oído que es lesbiana. –Recogió su bolso, camino a la puerta. Se giró al final, y con verdadero rencor, le dijo. – Me acostaba con otros porque eres una mierda en la cama.

Darien estaba seguro de que Esmeralda le oyó reír al salir, dado el portazo que pegó.

Serena no perdía palabra desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, su madre se lo había dicho cientos de veces. Pero es que la tentación era taaaan grande. Cuando oyó el portazo, salió.

— No soy lesbiana. – Sonreía abiertamente, ignorando la ruptura que acababa de ocurrir. – Ni siquiera bisexual, así que olvídate de fantasías raritas de esas que tenéis los tío.

Él sonreía. Si ella quería obviar que ya no estaba prometido con Esmeralda, por él perfecto.

— Vaya –chasqueó la lengua. – Por cierto, no soy una mierda en la cama.

Ella le miró, seria.

— Mmm, estoy tratando de recordar, pero no estoy muy segura.

— Ah ¿no?— dijo él mientras volvía a quitarse la ropa. Ella negaba con la cabeza.

— Me temo que había bebido de más.

— Ya. Esa es la peor excusa del mundo.

Ella le miró, ya desnudo y excitado de nuevo.

— Pero funciona ¿eh?

Un rato después, ya saciados, él profirió una carcajada al recordar los reflejos de ella. Le dio una palmada suave en el trasero.

— Has sido rapidísima con la sábana, no ha llegado a verte.

— Afortunadamente, porque no quiero ser la que se cargó tu matrimonio por estar casada contigo, y tu compromiso por acostarse contigo. Creo que puedo vivir sin que mi madre me grite durante los próximos diez años, gracias.

Darien asentía.

— Sí, creo que es mejor que lo sepan por nosotros que por Esmeralda.

Serena se puso alerta. Se incorporó en la cama, y se puso seria.

— Qué sepan por nosotros, ¿qué?

— Que volvemos a estar juntos.

Eso hizo que ella saltara definitivamente de la cama.

— Nosotros no volvemos a estar juntos. – Hizo especial hincapié en el volvemos. – Primero porque nunca hemos estado juntos, y segundo porque no estamos juntos.

Darien sonrió, engreído. Sabía que ella nunca aceptaba bien las situaciones inesperadas.

— ¿No?

— No. –Repitió ella, mientras salía de la habitación.

Conectó su móvil, y mientras se vestía empezó a pitar con llamadas y mensajes.

— Serena, te guste o no, estamos juntos en esto.

— Al margen de que me guste o no, tema que no pienso debatir contigo, lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que esa información no va a compartirse con nadie.

Darien se puso alerta. No le gustaba lo que ella comenzaba a insinuar.

— ¿Quieres decir que podemos seguir acostándonos juntos, pero que no podemos decírselo a nadie?

Ella asintió, mientras revisaba sus mensajes. Prefería mirar al móvil que a él. Estaba nerviosa. Todos sus miedos habían aflorado de nuevo. Si, había sido maravilloso, y confiaba en que continuara siéndolo, pero no podían hacerlo público. ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo? Darien, el gran partido, había dejado a una peliverde teóricamente perfecta por la loca de Serena. En cuanto se supiera, alguien le haría entrar en razón, y le diría que podía conseguir algo mejor que ella. Y no lo soportaría. Era preferible que nadie lo supiera, así a lo mejor él no se daría cuenta de que ella no era la persona adecuada para él. Quizá si lo ataba a su cama por años y años… Un mensaje de Andrew llamó su atención. Lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente. Darien se le acercó y le quitó el móvil. La puso frente a él y le habló exasperado.

— Serena ¿qué es esto, el instituto? Por favor, no pasa nada porque se sepa que estamos juntos. –Rió, contento, al caer en algo estúpido. –Cariño, de hecho lo que acaba de ocurrir está bien incluso a los ojos de Dios. Estamos casados.

Ella le miró, impávida.

— Me temo que no. Andrew me ha dejado un mensaje. Nuestro matrimonio ha sido anulado antes de lo previsto. – Hizo un silencio. – Ya no me necesitas para manejar tu patrimonio.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Regresaban a casa. Habían pasado un fin de semana maravilloso, solos. Habían ocupado su tiempo haciendo el amor, comiendo y durmiendo, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Como por acuerdo tácito, ninguno de ambos había mencionado a Esmeralda, o a Andrew, o el tema de la anulación del matrimonio. Y desde luego Darien no había vuelto a insinuar de hablar con sus respectivas familias.

Compartían un taxi. Darien la acompañaría a casa, la dejaría, y regresaría a la suya en el mismo vehículo. Ella estaba inusitadamente callada, pero no necesitaba preguntar en qué estaba pensando. Obviamente su negativa a hacer pública su relación era lo que la mantenía en silencio, y él trataba de respetar sus pensamientos manteniéndose callado también. Le preocupaba mucho que ella no quisiera que nadie supiera de su relación. No sabía si era porque no pretendía mantener una relación con él, no más allá de aquel fin de semana, porque él acababa de romper su compromiso, y la gente definitivamente asociaría ambas cosas, o por algo más profundo que, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba comprender. Serena no era de las que se amilanaban por las apariencias. Era discreta, sí, pero no se escondía. Seguro que era porque no quería que nadie la relacionara con su ruptura con Esmeralda. Se negaba a creer otra cosa, a pesar de que su mente no dejaba de repetirle que algo no iba bien.

Una vez en su casa, bajó del taxi, cargó con sus maletas, tomando sus llaves le abrió la puerta, y se despidió con un suave buenas noches y una caricia dulce en la mejilla. No quería presionarla, era innegable que ella no estaba preparada para hablar de lo que empezaba a florecer entre ellos. Y probablemente si él decía algo, sería que la amaba, que siempre la había amado, lo que bien la asustaría, o bien la haría reír, dado que hasta hacía nada estaba pensando en casarse con otra. Resignado, volvió a subirse al taxi, y puso rumbo a su propia casa.

El lunes por la mañana Serena se presentó en su propio despacho con un par de cajas. Recogió sus cosas, y las dejó a un lado. Pediría a alguien que le ayudara a trasladarlas. La pregunta del millón era dónde. Su anterior despacho estaba ocupado ahora, y no tenía donde ir. Lo que le daba la excusa perfecta para ver a Darien, a pesar de que temía verle y que él la dejara. Estaba tratando de infundirse valor cuando llamaron a su puerta, y el hombre de sus desvelos entró, sonriente. Cerró la puerta, se acercó y sin previo aviso y la besó con avidez. Serena se entregó al beso, aliviada. Él se separó, feliz, pero cuando vio las cajas, frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y esas cajas?

— Ya no soy la mujer del jefe, ni accionista, así que será mejor que vuelva a la realidad. Te agradecería que me dijeras dónde debo ir, pues mi empleo de recursos humanos se lo diste a otra.

Darien la miró, haciendo acopio de paciencia.

— Serena, nada ha cambiado, puedes seguir aquí.

Ella se sintió ofendida por el comentario. Su vieja costumbre de atacarle surgió antes de que pudiera controlarla. Soez, le dijo.

— ¿Es porque ahora follamos?

— No follamos, Serena. Y no, no es por eso. Necesito a alguien de confianza aquí.

— Sí, si follamos, o como quieras llamarle si prefieres ir de finolis. Y en cualquier caso yo no soy tu persona de confianza. Hace menos de un mes querías matarme.

Esa exasperante mujer era capaz de llevar dos conversaciones a la vez sin inmutarse, mientras que a él le costaba seguirla. ¿Sería cierto lo de que los hombres no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez?, se preguntó, irónico.

— De acuerdo, tú follas conmigo. Yo, que soy un ¿finolis? te hago el amor. Y esto no tiene que ver con el magnífico sexo que compartimos, sino con el de que conoces a todos los empleados de aquí, y me vendría bien una ayuda en eso. Y no, no quería matarte, sólo que firmaras unos malditos papeles, que afortunadamente no firmaste. ¿Y bien, quieres trabajar a mi lado?

— ¿Pretendes que sea tu secretaria? ¿Y que entrará dentro de mis responsabilidades, chupárt…?

Él la calló de la mejor manera posible, besándola. Poco después, interrumpió el beso. Ambos jadeaban.

— Serena, déjate de gilipolleces. De veras necesito a alguien que me ayude en esto. Sé de negocios bancarios, pero no de la red de oficinas. Tú conoces ambos mundos, me vendría bien una ayuda. Y efectivamente tu puesto está ocupado. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo constructivo en ese sentido, o busco a otra persona?

Se sintió ridícula. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en mostrarse razonable, cuando ella estaba siendo deliberadamente borde? Aceptó su propuesta. A fin de cuentas él tenía razón, ella podía aportar algo a la empresa. Y además eso le permitiría verle a diario. Cambió de tema.

— ¿Has anunciado ya a tu familia lo de la anulación?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Todavía no.

No lo había hecho porque en realidad no le había dado importancia al matrimonio. No creía en la institución en sí, para ella no eran más que papeles. No se había sentido casada, y por eso no le importaba la anulación. En cualquier caso su madre ya debía saberlo, si la familia de Darien ya lo sabía.

A pesar de todo, tenía una ligera sensación de pérdida. Darien nunca había sido suyo, su mente se lo repetía. Pero su corazón le decía que ahora lo era menos que nunca.

A Darien le molestó que ella no hubiera hablado con su familia sobre el fin de su matrimonio, pero se calló. Ya tendría tiempo de abordar ese tema. Una victoria cada vez, esa era su estrategia. Y de momento había conseguido mantenerla en el despacho de al lado.

— ¿Les has comentado también lo de Esmeralda?

—Sí. –No dijo más.

— ¿Y? –le inquirió.

— Serena, no hablo de mi vida privada en el trabajo. Nunca mezclo lo personal con lo profesional. Así que si quieres saberlo, tendrás que cenar conmigo.

Era una buena táctica, pues así se aseguraba de que ella seguiría quedando con él. Aunque tuviera que inventarse mil historias, intentaría quedar con ella hasta vencer sus defensas, fueran cuales fueran. Sentía que tenía ante sí la oportunidad de conquistar al amor de su vida, y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Ella le miraba, seductora.

— ¿Nunca mezclas lo personal con lo profesional?

— Nunca en la empresa.

— ¿Nunca?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca, es una norma inquebrantable.

De nuevo ella le miraba, ardiente.

— ¿Quieres decir que si me desnudo e intento desnudarte a ti, fracasaría?

Darien sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Se acercó a la puerta, giró el pestillo, y se volvió, con idéntico ardor.

— Bueno, todas las normas tienes sus excepciones…

Durante un buen rato, la puerta del despacho se mantuvo cerrada.

Después, ya cada uno en su despacho, sus mentes llevaban derroteros diametralmente opuestos. Darien estaba más convencido que nunca de que lo suyo sería para siempre, mientras que Serena pensaba en disfrutar de la relación mientras durara, sin querer pensar en un futuro juntos.

Era viernes. Había pasado una semana desde su regreso, y Serena seguía en el despacho de la última planta, contiguo al de Darien. De hecho se encontraba allí en aquel preciso instante. No había tardado nada en darse cuenta de que él no la necesitaba en absoluto para manejar al personal de la Caja; era extremadamente eficiente. Pero Serena no se lo había hecho notar por dos razones, la primera más obvia, podía pasar todo el tiempo con él; y la segunda más profesional, pues estaba aprendiendo muchísimo sobre estrategia empresarial. A cada momento lo admiraba más. Era inteligente. Más que eso, Darien era brillante.

Demasiado brillante para ti. Es taaaan listo que no tardará en darse cuenta de que tú no eres su pareja ideal. "Mira Serena, hemos quedado que nos íbamos a dejar de gilipolleces y a divertirnos, así que déjate de monsergas y céntrate en él. Dios, qué bueno está…" El móvil la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, afortunadamente. Le preguntó con la mirada si le importaba que lo cogiera, y ante su consentimiento descolgó. No conocía el número.

— ¿Sí?

Resultó ser Seiya, el bombero que había visto quince días antes. No la había llamado antes porque había estado de apoyo en otro retén. Quería quedar el sábado. El problema residía, le explicó Serena, en que su sobrina cumplía años, y aún no sabía si habían quedado a comer, merendar o cenar para celebrarlo. Debería escuchar a su hermana con más atención cuando le llamaba. Se anotó el número y prometió llamarle esa noche. Cuando colgó y levantó la vista, la mirada de Darien lo decía todo. Aún así, preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

Darien no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad ella estaba quedando con otro tío delante de sus narices? Y no con cualquier otro tío, no, con el maldito bombero. Y le miraba como si él fuera el extraño. ¿Cuál era el problema de ella?

— ¿Has quedado con un bombero para cenar?

— Todavía no. Y no me mires así, es una cita inocente, sólo para hablar con un viejo amigo del colegio.

— No es un viejo amigo del colegio –trataba de mantener la calma, pero cada vez le costaba más. – Es un bombero.

— ¿Tienes algún trauma infantil con lo bomberos, o qué?

Soltó la estilográfica y se tocó el pelo, a punto de perder los nervios. Serena lo miraba, maravillada. No había pretendido ponerle celoso, en realidad no había pretendido nada, pero era interesante verle perturbado.

— Serena, estamos juntos, no puedes coger llamadas de un tío que está obviamente interesado en ti.

Definitivamente estaba celoso. Yupi. Decidió llevarlo al límite, sólo por diversión. Los celos le eran un sentimiento casi ajeno.

— ¿Por qué? Seguro que Esmeralda te ha estado llamando estos días, y tú le has cogido el teléfono. Es más, y para colmo, no me lo habrás contado.

— Por supuesto que sí, así ha sido. Esmeralda no ha dejado de llamar intentando arreglarlo. –Ante el gesto triunfal de ella, continuó.— Pero hay una pequeña diferencia, Serena.

— ¿Cuál, Darien, si puede saberse? –su tono era de autosuficiencia.

— Que yo no tengo ninguna intención de quedar con ella.

Mierda. Eso era incontestable. Pero realmente no había pretendido nada. Sólo quedar con un viejo amigo, sin más pretensiones. Estaba con Darien, o eso creía, y no iba a estropearlo con otro, por muy bombero que fuera. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando pasabas tanto tiempo sin una relación estable, se te olvidaban las normas, como las de "no quedes con nadie que no sea tu chico". Joder, pues no pensaba explicarle que hacía siglos que no tenía novio. Igual se reía; o peor, pensaba que ella le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios. Enrojeció violentamente ante la idea.

Darien volvió a coger la pluma, intentó escribir algo, y la volvió a soltar.

— Huyes de mí, Serena.

— No me he movido ni un ápice. –Sonrió, pero a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— Tienes razón, no huyes. Me echas. Cada vez que me acerco, me apartas, me rechazas. –Le tomó la mano. –Si necesitas tiempo para ordenar algo que dejaste a medias antes del fin de semana pasado, dímelo y te esperaré. Si necesitas espacio para hacerte a la idea de que estamos juntos, dímelo y daré un paso atrás. Pero no me apartes, Serena, porque no tengo intención de irme a ningún sitio.

Se quedó quieta, asumiendo lo que acababa de oír. Estaban juntos. Y él era tan estupendo que se lo había dicho de la forma más estupenda. Y de nuevo ése era el tema. Él era estupendo siempre, Darien "el Estupendo", y ella una arpía. Se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta que de nuevo no estaba a la altura de él. Iba a replicar una sandez, pero se refrenó a tiempo. Optó por ser sincera, aunque sin pasarse. Sería una novedad con él.

Darien esperaba alguna salida de tono de ella. Siempre le soltaba una fresca cuando la contrariaba. Por eso se sorprendió con su siguiente frase.

— Eres estupendo. Es increíble que siempre digas lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué eso no me suena a elogio? –La mentalidad de ella le fascinaba. Otra persona no lo hubiera dicho como si fuera un insulto.

Ella hizo un mohín, y continuó.

— Porque no lo es, en realidad. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es que siempre digas o hagas lo correcto en el momento correcto? Haces que los demás parezcamos… parezcamos poca cosa.

Él alucinó. ¿Ella le consideraba perfecto? ¿Ella? ¿La mujer más increíble del mundo le consideraba perfecto a él? Era extraño, siempre pensó que le tenía por un aburrido. Le invadió la satisfacción. La miró a los ojos, y vio que ella lo decía realmente frustrada. La corrigió.

— Serena, yo no soy precisamente perfecto. Y desde luego no siempre hago lo correcto. Hace unos meses por poco me caso con una… una mujer que me la estaba pegando, y soy tan estúpido que no solo tardé meses en darme cuenta, sino que por poco no puedo ni dejarla, y me tiene que dejar ella. – Ella le escuchaba atentamente. –Créeme, soy esencialmente imperfecto.

Coño, pues era cierto. El muy estúpido casi se casa con Esmeralda. Lo miró con ojo crítico. Quizá después de todo no era tan listo, ni tan perfecto. "Pero está como un tren", pensó infantil. Se sentía pletórica. Realmente en esa historia él había sido menos correcto que ella. Quizá después de todo ella sí estaba a la altura, sencillamente porque él no estaba tan alto. El saberlo humano la hizo tan feliz, que le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca, mientras reía.

El problema resultó que mientras elucubraba sobre los errores de Darien no había oído la puerta, y Andrew había sido testigo de su arranque de cariño. Éste, que rara vez perdía la compostura, estaba estupefacto. Le sonrió, mientras se levantaba para irse.

— No puedes contarle esto a nadie, Andrew. Seguro que el secreto profesional te obliga. Además –le guiñó un ojo –si te chivas se lo diré al jefe y le pediré que te eche.

Darien soltó una carcajada. Andrew también sonrió. Ella los encaró a ambos, divertida.

— ¿Qué? Podría hacerlo. – Y bajó la voz, como si fuera a contarles un secreto. –Me lo estoy tirando.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Un mes después, habían adoptado una cómoda rutina. Pasaban el día juntos en la oficina, y cenaban en casa de Serena casi todas las noches. Los fines de semana, en cambio, Serena se negaba en rotundo a quedar, lo que sacaba de quicio a Darien. Ella argumentaba que los fines de semana siempre quedaba con sus amigos, y que si de repente desaparecía, su madre o su hermana se enterarían, dado que las suya era una ciudad pequeña, y no quería tener que mentirles. Darien se moría por decirle que no necesitaba mentirles, que con contarles la verdad era suficiente, pero ella abortaba cualquier intento de hacer pública su relación. No sabía exactamente cuál era el problema de ella, como tampoco sabía cómo abordar sus reservas. Lo único que tenía claro era que Serena bien valía la espera. Así que se dedicaba a mostrarse encantador, a armarse de paciencia, y a esperar hasta que ella cambiara de idea.

Una noche de miércoles estaban en la segunda planta de su casa, en la habitación, viendo un partido de la Champions League, completamente desnudos después de una sesión de sexo extenuante, cuando sonó el timbre y acto seguido se abrió la puerta de la casa.

— Serena, soy mamá, he venido a por unos libros ¿puedo pasar?

Estaba claro que no esperaba respuesta, pues se la oía subir los peldaños. Serena empujó con fuerza a Darien, quien fue pillado por sorpresa y cayó de la cama. Ella subió el edredón, indicándole que se escondiera. Saltó ella también, lanzó la ropa de él debajo de la cama, y le vino justo ponerse el pijama, sin ropa interior ni nada, cuando su madre abrió.

— Hola cariño.

— Mamá, qué sorpresa. No te he oído llegar.

Su madre miró la tele, significativamente.

— Lo que no me sorprende, si estabas viendo el fútbol. Lo tuyo con ese deporte raya la obsesión, hija.

Ella le dio la razón, mientras la sacaba de su cuarto.

— ¿A qué has venido? – Vio libros en su mano. — ¿A por lectura, y a traerme a mí?

Madre e hija eran muy aficionadas a las novelas románticas, así que compraban libros por separado, llamándose siempre primero para asegurarse de que no los tenía, y después se los cambiaban.

— Pues sí. He cenado con la tía, y he pensado en coger unas novelas y traértelas.

— Genial, tengo algunas para ti.

Diez minutos después Serena regresaba a su habitación, con su madre ya en la calle. Darien estaba ya vestido. Ella se reía.

— Ufff, ha faltado poco ¿eh?

Él estaba enfadado, en cuanto le miró a la cara se dio cuenta.

— Pasaré del tema porque entiendo que me has tirado debajo de tu cama, literalmente, porque no querías que tu madre te pillara con un hombre en la cama, y no porque no querías que tu madre te pillara CONMIGO en la cama.

Ella agradeció que no profundizara. Sonrió de nueve, insegura.

— ¿Pero te vas? No seas así, quédate.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me eches más tarde?

Ella se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué pretendes, quedarte a dormir? ¡Venga ya! Tú no eres de los que se queda a dormir, eso seguro.

Ahora él estaba cabreado de veras. Su voz sonaba tensa, como si apenas pudiera controlarse.

— Serena, me temo que tú no tienes ni idea del tipo de hombre que soy. – Ella se amilanó ante su ira. –Pero te diré que tipo de tío no soy. No soy de los que se esconden debajo de una cama, ni de los que no quedan los fines de semana, ni de los que ocultan una relación como cuando iban al instituto. ¡Qué me has hecho meterme debajo de una cama, joder!

Ella se iba encogiendo a cada palabra, y la palabrota todavía la preocupó más. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no podía remediar hacer lo que hacía. Estaba convencida de que si alguien se enteraba de lo suyo, se reiría. No pegaban ni con cola. Y todo el mundo se lo haría saber. Mientras nadie lo supiera, mientras nadie dijera en voz alta que lo suyo no podía funcionar, todo iría bien. Él corto sus pensamientos. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, le dijo:

—Y desde luego no soy el Santo Job, Serena. Mi paciencia no es infinita.

A ella no le gustaban las amenazas, y eso sonaba como una maldita amenaza.

— ¿Es eso un ultimátum?

Como respuesta, él le dio un beso, un beso duro.

— No vuelvas a meterme debajo de una maldita cama, Serena. Va en serio.

Y se fue, sin decir nada más y sin mirar atrás. Esta vez, debía reconocer, la gran salida había sido toda suya.

Al día siguiente Darien tuvo que irse a Madrid por una urgencia en otra de sus empresas. Entró en su despacho, le dijo que tenía que ausentarse por unos días, y se fue. Apenas le rozó los labios a modo de despedida.

Serena se pasó toda la mañana y la tarde dándole vueltas al tema. Por un lado, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, dado que sin él ella no tenía trabajo. Y por otro porque estaba preocupada. Su exceso de celo podía cargarse lo que tenían. Pero estaba segura de que si lo hacían público, su relación también tenía los días contados.

Se hallaba en la dicotomía más complicada de su vida. ¿Qué hacer?

Fuera como fuese, seguro que no iban a resolverlo a 350 kilómetros de distancia, así que lo mejor era hacer las paces. Y en arreglar "cagadas" ella era una experta. Cogió el móvil.

"_Si estás enfadado porque anoche te tiré de la cama, recuerda que debajo de la cama tiene la mano maría"__1_

De inmediato envió un segundo sms.

"_Siento lo de mi madre. Te echo de menos. Un beso"_

Esperó la respuesta de él. En los veinte minutos que tardó en llegar, su estómago se encogió tanto que pensó que vomitaría la comida. Por fin, sonó su móvil.

"_Tu encanto no te salvará siempre, pero por esta vez aceptamos pulpo como animal de compañía"._

Ella sonrió, aliviada. En el futuro tendría que ser más cuidadosa. Quizá debiera cambiar la cerradura y no dar llaves a su madre. O dejar la llave puesta dentro cuando estuviera con él. Lo bueno es que su toma de decisión se postergaba. Todavía no tenía que decidir qué hacer con Darien.

Su móvil volvió a sonar. Era otro sms de él. Nerviosa, lo abrió.

"_Ah, y yo también te quiero"_.

1 Es un juego de palabras; en valenciano o catalán, traducido significa "debajo de la cama te la mamaría", de críos bromeábamos haciendo que algún bobo lo tradujera, y nos reíamos. Perdonad, pero buscaba algo con encanto, y cuando se me ha ocurrido esto, se me ha bloqueado el cerebro y no se he podido pensar en nada más. (Nota de la escritora)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Darien regresaba de Madrid. Había sido una semana larga, pero afortunadamente provechosa. Una de sus empresas había resultado afectada por rumores de impago, y toda su semana había consistido en reuniones con socios y clientes con mensajes de calma. Esa mañana había recibido un pedido nuevo de su mejor cliente, había tranquilizado al banco respecto de unos vencimientos, y por fin regresaba a casa, agotado pero satisfecho.

Era viernes, a media tarde. Su mayor deseo era ver a Serena, pero eso no sería posible precisamente porque era viernes. Ella se negaba a quedar con él los fines de semana, alegando que si cambiaba su rutina se sabría que estaba con alguien, y que sería cuestión de tiempo que se supiera con quien. Entendía cada palabra de lo que ella le decía, pero no el significado general. Serena tenía treinta y cuatro años, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Desde que la conocía, y eso era desde siempre, había manifestado una seguridad en sí misma arrolladora, que hacía que las opiniones de los demás pasaran a un segundo plano. No necesitaba la aprobación de los demás, sólo la propia. Y ahora se negaba a reconocer que estaban juntos.

Aunque ella insistía que no había porqué preocuparse, que sencillamente era muy celosa de su vida privada, no había que ser muy listo para saber que algo no iba bien. ¿Acaso le avergonzaba que la relacionaran con él? Una parte de él se revolvió. Quizá no fuera tan divertido o ingenioso como otros, pero era un hombre decente, y un buen partido, según muchas mujeres. Bueno según sus hermanas, su madre, y alguna amiga. Pero bueno, estaba a la altura de ella ¿no?

Molesto por tener que justificarse ante sí mismo, y más molesto aún por no poder ver a Serena sin una razón de peso, pensó en como enderezar la situación sin presionar en exceso. Ella parecía tener alergia a la presión. Cada vez que apretaba se salía por la tangente, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor hacía exactamente lo que más podía fastidiar a quien le exigía, como cuando firmó el divorcio pero no la cesión de bienes.

Sonrió, involuntariamente, ante la fiereza de ella. Era irónico que lo que más le gustara de ella fuera su combatividad, a pesar de que ese rasgo se estuviera volviendo contra él. Debía estar muy enamorado para amarla por sus defectos. Y así era. Adoraba todos sus defectos. Incluso que fuera tan borde, a pesar de que solía ser objeto de su mala leche a menudo. Pero secretamente disfrutaba de su ingenio y creatividad, aunque estuvieran tan mal dirigidos.

Quizá no quería que alguien en concreto se enterara de lo suyo. Se le heló la sangre en cuanto lo pensó. Tal vez ella estaba saliendo con otro… no, no, reflexionó, Serena iba de frente, no tendría ningún problema en decirle alto y claro que se largaba con otro, pero primero lo diría.

Tal vez estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y no quería que se enterara de que ella estaba saliendo con alguien. Debía ser eso. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió mal, como siempre que le había visto con otro hombre en alguna reunión familiar, o durante los veranos. Pero lo que le atravesó fue una posesividad enorme. Serena era suya y de nadie más. Le había costado años, una boda frustrada, un compromiso roto, millones de euros en una empresa, un viaje, y una bronca por un bombero en la que se había sentido ridículo, para que ella se diera cuenta de que existía. No pensaba permitir que nadie la alejara de él. Al menos no sin luchar.

Convencido como nunca de lo que quería, pensó en cómo ablandar la coraza que ella llevaba puesta, como derrumbar ladrillo a ladrillo el muro que ella había alzado entre ambos. Desde luego no iba a ser consintiéndole cada capricho. No iba a bailar al son que ella marcara y nada más. Pero probaría una estrategia poco habitual, una con la que ella se sintiera desarmada.

En lugar de presionar, acariciaría.

Serena estaba en casa. Era viernes por la noche, pero no había quedado con nadie. Los amigos habían quedado para ir a la bolera, pero ella había declinado la invitación, esperando secretamente que Darien se presentara sin avisar. Y ello a pesar de que él le había dicho de quedar un montón de viernes y ella se había negado siempre. Se sintió estúpida. ¿Por qué negarse lo que quería? ¿Por qué no quedar con él a todas horas, si era lo que más deseaba? Y encima se enfadaba con él porque era obediente. Ella le decía que no se vieran los fines de semana, y él la respetaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sabía de sobras qué podía pedir. Podía pedir dejarse de tonterías y reconocer que estaba enamorada de él. Pero enamorada de verdad. No como cuando era una niña y tenía fantasías románticas, ni como cuando tenía quince años y soñaba con él. O como cuando tenía veinticinco y fantaseaba con casarse con él. Ahora amaba a Darien, al Darien que había conocido y a quien admiraba. Muchas veces, después de hacer el amor, sentía la necesidad de decírselo, de confesarle que moriría por pasar el resto de su vida con él. Pero entonces recordaba lo diferentes que eran, y se imaginaba a todo el mundo diciendo que no funcionaría, que no duraría, y un nudo de ansiedad se le formaba en el estómago, y le embargaba la más profunda de las tristezas, y se abrazaba a él deseando que no amaneciera nunca.

El móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un sms.

"_Por fin en casa ¿dónde andas?"_

Debía decirle que estaba en casa, sin cenar y sin nada que echarse al estómago, languideciendo de amor por él. Debía decirle que arrepintiéndose de ser una cobarde. Debía decirle que le amaba.

Contestó.

"_Con los amigos, en la bolera. ¿Y tú?"_

"Pequeña mentirosa". Pensó Darien, entre divertido y asombrado. De la bolera nada de nada. Sintiéndose esperanzado, había comprado algo de comida china para llevar y se había dirigido hacia la casa de ella. En un impulso de última hora, paró en una tienda que abría 24 horas y compró una cartulina rosa y un rotulador de purpurina rojo.

Estaba enfrente de casa de Serena, viéndola por la ventana. Se sentía como un acosador, pero se moría por verla, y tenía la esperanza de que no le rechazase. ¿Con que en la bolera, eh? Quizá estaba como él, sola y pensando en verle. Cogió el rotulador, escribió en la cartulina, y salió del coche, sonriendo a pensar de saberse un cursi.

Serena estaba delante de la tele, cambiando de canal cada dos segundos, incapaz de centrarse, cuando sonó el timbre. Un cosquilleo de emoción le recorrió la columna, pero enseguida se amonestó. "Será tu madre, y es lo que menos te apetece, así que déjate de tonterías y abre".

Su madre le había dicho que esa noche o por la mañana se acercaría a enseñarle el vestido que se había comprado para la boda de su primo mayor. Desde luego no eran horas, pero…

Abrió la puerta y quedó conmocionada.

Darien estaba de pie, mirándola. En una mano llevaba una bolsa del restaurante chino de al lado de su casa. En la otra una cartulina rosa escrita con un rotulador ridículamente precioso. Se leía.

"_Te he echado de menos. ¿Me dejas quedarme a dormir contigo?"_.

Serena se despertó desorientada. Sintió una presencia a su lado, en la cama, y se volvió. Darien estaba profundamente dormido. Se permitió observarlo a placer. Tenía unas pestañas espesas, una boca que, relajada, sugería cientos de besos, unas cejas rectas, perfectas, y una frente ancha. Su pelo castaño, alborotado, pedía a gritos ser acariciado. Pasó varios minutos mirándole, soñando con despertarse a su lado todos los días de su vida. Su mano, con voluntad propia, alcanzó la mejilla, áspera por la incipiente barba, y rozó apenas su piel. Poco a poco Darien fue despertándose, y cuando abrió los ojos y la vio, a su lado, una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su boca.

— Jamás hubiera dicho que fueras de las que se levantan de buen humor.

Ella sonrió, feliz porque sí.

— En realidad no lo soy. O no lo era hasta esta mañana, al menos.

Ese comentario le valió un beso. Serena se dejó hacer, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban con más urgencia.

— ¿Serena? —La voz de su madre resonó. —¿Cariño?

Mierda. Definitivamente iba a tener que quitarle las malditas llaves. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas? Miró a su alrededor, en busca del despertador, emplazado detrás de una caja de comida china para llevar, que la noche anterior se habían tomado fría después de hacer el amor. ¡Las once! Habían dormido muchísimo. Y tan a gustito…

— ¿Serena? Soy mamá.

Se dejó de ensoñaciones y miró a Darien, suplicante.

— Ni lo sueñes. No pienso meterme debajo de la cama. –Susurró. La interrumpió antes de que tratara de convencerle. –Con treinta y cuatro años es humillante.

— Mamá, espera un segundo –sonaba desesperaba, que era tal y como se sentía.

Darien se compadeció de ella.

— No saldré de aquí, no delataré quién soy, por más que me apetezca. Pero no me esconderé. –Su tono no admitía réplica. –Sal y dile a tu madre que estás ocupada haciendo el amor con un hombre maravilloso que te satisface…

— Shhh. Cállate. –Gritó a su madre. –Salgo ahora.

Se puso el pijama y bajó al comedor. Su madre llevaba una funda de ropa. Debía ser el maldito vestido para la boda. Dios, ella tenía el don de la inoportunidad. Afortunadamente no era tonta, y enseguida se percató de lo que ocurría.

— Cariño, perdona, no pensé…

Serena dejó que se disculpara, abrió la cremallera de la funda, dio su aprobación al vestido, y pidió a su madre que se marchara, prometiéndole visitarla al día siguiente para verle la prenda puesta, y elegir con qué joyas iría mejor. Una vez cerró la puerta, giró el pestillo, para evitar futuras incursiones. ¿Quién más tenía llaves? Su hermana, su padre, un amigo que vivía cerca, su abuela… Joder, igual debía cambiar la cerradura y dejar correr lo de las copias…

Volvió a subir. Darien la esperaba en el mismo sitio, sonriente.

— ¿Ves? No ha sido tan duro.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Sí lo ha sido. Ya podrías haber colaborado un poco. Mi madre me ha pillado con un tío en mi casa a las once de la mañana. Y sabía que estabas en mi cama.

— Cariño –su tono era conciliador –tienes edad suficiente.

— Es la primera vez –admitió refunfuñada.

— ¿Tu primera vez con un hombre? –bromeó. –Mmmm, pues tienes un don natural para el sexo, porque ha sido memorable.

Ella rió a su pesar.

— Noo, bobo, la primera vez que me sorprende. – Continuó, ante la pregunta no formulada. –No porque no haya coincidido. Con mi madre es cuestión de probabilidad. Es que nunca traigo hombres aquí.

Darien se quedó quieto, demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Ella siguió, nerviosa.

— Es que este es mi sitio, mi lugar. No quiero a nadie merodeando. Que nadie pase y llame y se quede. Cuando… cuando lo hago –se sonrojó violentamente— nunca es aquí. O es en su casa o en un hotel.

Se cruzó de brazos, jurándose que no seguiría hablando.

Darien se sintió honrado. Se levantó, desnudo, y la arrastró hasta la cama, dispuesto a demostrarle cuán privilegiado se sentía.

El domingo por la noche, cuando se separaron, Darien volvía en el coche pensando todavía en ello. Así que su preciosa Serena sólo le había permitido a él entrar en su casa. Quizá después de todo ella sí estaba haciendo cesiones. No las que él quería, ni al ritmo que él quería, pero avanzaban.

Esperanzado, se prometió que para la boda de Malachite, dos meses después, irían juntos, de la mano. Cómo lo lograría era otra historia. Pero estaba seguro de que el viernes había ganado muchos enteros al presentarse por sorpresa. Al margen de la cartulina, ella se había alegrado de verle. Y habían pasado el fin de semana juntos y solos. Serena no había quedado con sus amigos, a pesar de que le habían llamado en varias ocasiones.

Ya no parecía obsesionada en que se supiera que estaba con alguien.

Optimista, pensó cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Mientras Serena trataba de adivinar a cuántas personas les diría su madre que tenía pareja. Peor, diría que su hija, con treinta y cuatro añazos, tenía novio. Uffff, iba a ser duro. Su hermana, sus primas, sus amigos… todos preguntarían, y ella no estaba preparada para contestar.

Aunque después de aquel fin de semana, cada vez le costaba más recordar las razones por las que lo suyo nunca funcionaría.

Serena entró en el despacho de Darien con el móvil en la mano. No esperó a sentarse.

— Este fin de semana mi madre quedó para jugar a las cartas con mis tías. Y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas.

Darien levantó la vista de los papeles y la miró, subyugado. Hacía apenas unas horas que se habían separado, después de un fin de semana memorable, y la veía más hermosa que nunca. Si eso no era amor, no sabía qué podía ser. De buen humor, le siguió el juego.

— ¿No irás a decirme que tu madre se ha jugado tu herencia a una partida al cinquillo, y lo ha perdido todo?

Serena no puedo evitar reír.

— Graciosillo. Tú solo escucha.

Marcó el número del buzón de voz.

"_Tiene cinco mensajes"…_

"_Habla por el agujero, cariño (era la voz de su hermana, después llegó la voz cantarina de su sobrina). La tía tiene novio, la tía tiene novio… Bieeeeeeen"_

_Piiiiiiii._

"_Serena, soy Haruka. Corre un rumor terrible sobre ti (había cachondeo en su voz). ¡Dicen que te estás tirando a alguien! Yo que tú lo desmentiría, no sea que alguien piense que tienes sentimientos… Llámame, perri, que lo quiero saber todo"._

_Piiiiiiiiii._

"_¿Cómo es posible que las madres se enteren antes que las primas de tu vida personal? (era su prima mayor). Muy mal, Serena. Ahora tendremos que quedar sin ti a tomar café para rajarte. Si es que te dejan salir del dormitorio…"_

_Piiiiiiiii._

"_Bueno, bueno. ¡Tu prima pequeña también lo sabe! ¿Es alguien conocido? Estoy pensando en hacer una porra…"_

_Piiiiiiiiii._

"_Serena, soy Lita, llámame ya. Por favor, por favor, por favor, llámame a mí antes que a las demás, que estoy embarazada de ocho meses y muy aburrida. Gracias"._

A Darien le venía justo contener la risa.

— No te atrevas a reírte, Darien. Esto es serio.

Él trató de mostrarse solemne.

— Ya cariño. Es terrible. Tus primas se preocupan por ti. Si es que estas Tsukinos…

Le miró desdeñosa.

— Mis primas son unas cotillas de primera. No lo entiendes…

— Serena, cariño, tengo cuatro hermanas. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

— Pero las Chiba son discretas…

— Eso es cierto. Pero reconoce que tu clan es muy ingenioso. Tú harías lo mismo si alguna de ellas… ¡espera, eres la única sin pareja! Ahora sí te compadezco…

— Ya te veo, muy compungido por cierto. Pero quizá les diga que eres tú sólo para que te martiricen y me dejen espacio.

El comentario los dejó paralizados a los dos. Serena porque supo que a él no le gustaba el hermetismo de su relación; Darien porque no quería bromas al respecto.

— Ya. Bueno. ¿Trabajamos un rato?

Pasaron tres horas antes de para a almorzar. Durante el café, él le habló de un nuevo restaurante, que abrían un par de amigos de su pandilla.

— Lo inauguran el viernes. ¿Te apetece ir?

—No sé, en las inauguraciones hay un montón de gente…

— Dios no quiera que nos vean. Entiendo. –Su enfado era evidente.

— No, espera. No es eso – le sonrió, indecisa. –Es porque cuando hay mucha gente la comida no es buena, y ya sabes que yo me tomo la comida muy en serio.

Era un eufemismo. Era una tragona de primera. A él no le hizo gracia.

— Ya, vale, otra vez será.

Pero no, no valía, él estaba enfadado. Serena supo de ceder.

— Vale, llama a tus colegas y reserva mesa. Pero como me quede con hambre…

Darien sonrió, contento.

Pasó el resto de la semana ilusionado. Por fin podría presentar a su chica a sus amigos. Se moría por presumir ante ellos de la mujer de sus sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Aquella noche de viernes Serena se había empleado a fondo. Incluso ella misma tenía que reconocer que estaba deslumbrante. Con un vestido verde botella minifaldero, un echarpe negro, y unas bailarinas también negras, tenía un aspecto muy informal, pero el efecto era magnífico. Llevaba también un collar de piedras negras largo, que se había anudado, y un anillo verde enorme. Con un maquillaje discreto, y el cabello rizado a base de esfuerzo, estaba mejor que nunca. Esperaba que Darien supiera valorar las horas que había invertido en arreglarse.

Sonreía, estúpida, a su reflejo. Si meses antes le hubieran dicho que pasaría casi tres horas acicalándose, se hubiera muerto de la risa. Y ahora había ocurrido. Estaba enamorada sin remedio de Darien, y comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que lo suyo pudiera funcionar. Si bien estaba convencido de que la familia no creería en ellos, o más bien en ella como pareja de él, quizá los amigos sí, y esa sería una buena base para comenzar. Tal vez con el tiempo todo el mundo entendería que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Veía a Darien muy interesado, y esperaba que él también comenzara a sentir cosas especiales. Quizá por eso había insistido tanto en quedar esa noche.

Pero era mejor ir por partes. Y la primera parte empezaba aquella velada, con los amigos de Darien. Si los conquistaba, si se guardaba su sarcasmo y se limitaba a sentirse a gusto, todo iría bien. Se prometió que esa noche sería la primera de muchas otras con Darien y más compañía. Si salía bien, incluso, le presentaría a sus amigos. Aunque primero los aleccionaría para que no la dejaran mal. Tampoco había que tentar a la suerte…

Y con el tiempo, la familia les vería juntos y entendería que todo iba a salir bien. Pronto se casaría su primo, pero era demasiado temprano para una presentación formal. Tendrían que ir separados, y estaba segura de que a él no le haría ninguna gracia, pero le comprendería, y respetaría su decisión. O eso esperaba.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. "Ésta es tu primera gran noche, Serena. Todo saldrá bien". Con esa idea, abrió la puerta.

Cuando Darien la vio, su corazón dio un pequeño brinco de alegría. Siempre había pensado que Serena era preciosa, pero esa noche superaba cualquier expectativa. Llevaba un vestido, cosa poco habitual, que le sentaba a la perfección. Su pecho se hinchó, orgulloso. Cómo una mujer como ella se había fijado en él era increíble, pero no pensaba desaprovechar su suerte. Veía a su chica, como le gustaba llamarla, muy encariñada, y aquella noche iba a romper su primera barrera. Por fin iban a quedar con más gente, sin miedo a que nadie les viera. No entendía porqué ella se resistía tanto a que se supiera de su relación, pero poco a poco vencería sus reservas. Y esa era la primera de muchas noches. Reaccionó.

— Estás preciosa. Sé que suena a poco, pero no sé cómo decirte lo preciosa que estás.

Ella sonrió, coqueta. Le dio un tirón, lo metió dentro de casa, y lo besó con fiereza. En el momento que sus bocas se rozaron, Darien se sintió perdido, y se aferró a ella, a su boca, como si nada más tuviera sentido. El beso se prolongó e Serena comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, acercándolo más. Él se separó, con la respiración entrecortada.

— Si seguimos por ese camino, me temo que no saldremos nunca. Y no te has arreglado tanto para que te quite la ropa en menos de un minuto ¿verdad?

Ella se lo pensó unos momentos. Y, extrañamente, no quiso que él la desvistiera. No todavía, al menos. Le acarició la nariz con el dedo índice.

— Pues me temo que no. Tendrás que esperar. ¿O te piensas que era a ti a quien pretendía impresionar esta noche?

Él le besó la mano, al tiempo que sonreía.

— Pretendes robarle el corazón a mis amigos ¿no? – bromeaba— ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con el mío? ¿Los coleccionas?

Serena no pudo contestar. ¿Tenía su corazón? La perspectiva de que él estuviera enamorado de ella la inundó de felicidad. "Lo lograrás", se prometió. Se agarró de su brazo, y salieron juntos hacia el restaurante.

Había pasado algo más de media hora desde que llegaran. Serena estaba encantada. Con un Martini en la mano, sonreía abiertamente. Los amigos de Darien eran fantásticos, y se veía a la legua que trataban de hacer que ella se sintiera cómoda. Él se mantenía todo el tiempo a su lado, acariciándole el brazo, o la cintura, con cariño. Darien le había dicho que tenía su corazón, los amigos estaban satisfechos con su relación… ¿qué más se podía pedir? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de no precipitar las cosas. En unos pocos meses, estaría preparada para confesar sus sentimientos, y hacer partícipe de ellos a su familia. Quizá en semanas… Mimosa, se giró para besarle la mejilla. Y entonces los vio, y se quedó helada.

Darien notó cómo Serena se tensaba, y se giró hacia la puerta, preocupado. Entonces vio que se acercaban, y sonrió, extrañado pero feliz de la casualidad.

— Papá, mamá ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Gea, la madre de Darien, no le hizo ni caso. Sólo tenía ojos para Serena. El silencio se prolongó, y fue su padre quien lo rompió, sonriendo.

— Bueno, bueno, mira a quien tenemos por aquí, Gea. Serena Tsukino, ni más ni menos –le besó la mejilla, contento. –No me digas que por fin mi hijo ha decidido hacer algo más que mirarte.

Serena se sonrojó. Mamoru siempre había bromeado sobre su hijo y ella, diciendo que a qué esperaba para pedirle salir. La broma se remontaba, al menos, a veinte años atrás, y era ya casi un saludo. Un saludo que violentaba mucho a Serena, por cierto.

— Papá, no la espantes.

— Que no te espante a ti, quieres decir. –Reaccionó, besando a Gea y sonriendo, algo forzada.

El padre notó la tensión, y tras preguntarle por la familia, se despidieron de ellos, saludaron a los dueños del local y cinco minutos después desaparecieron. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Serena pasó la siguiente hora en silencio, sin participar apenas en la conversación. En cuanto pudo, pidió irse, aduciendo un dolor de cabeza repentino.

Aún no habían arrancado el coche, cuando estalló.

— Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a decirles a tus padres que vinieran. Hubiera sido un detallazo, la verdad.

— Serena – el tono de él era de advertencia. Crispó a Serena todavía más. La tensión de la última hora estalló, a lo grande.

— Ya te vale. Me has engañado.

Darien estalló, también. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba?

— ¿Te he engañado? ¿Yo te he engañado? Quizá eres tú quien me lleva engañando todo este tiempo, si coincidir con mis padres te parece una traición.

— No. Ni se te ocurra. Ni pienses en hacerme sentir culpable a mí, cuando la culpa de esto es tuya.

— ¿Culpa? ¿Pero qué culpa? Por el amor de Dios, hemos coincidido, nada más.

— ¿Coincidido? Yo no creo en las coincidencias. Por eso insististe tanto en esta cena. Quería forzarme a algo que yo no quería.

— Mira, ya que estamos, podrías explicarme a qué coño vienen tantas reticencias, si no te importa.

La furia de él la hizo sentirse extrañamente vacía. Antes de saber lo que iba a decir, antes de poder interrumpirse, le espetó:

— Después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, ya no merece la pena explicar nada. Llévame a casa, por favor, y olvídate de que lo nuestro ocurrió alguna vez.

Permanecieron todo el trayecto en silencio. Serena porque temía echarse a llorar si intentaba hablar, Darien porque no confiaba en sí mismo. Si le decía lo que pensaba, si le explicaba lo que sentía en ese momento, ella definitivamente le dejaría. Llegaron frente a la casa de ella, y aprovechó un hueco para aparcar el coche.

— Darien, no te molestes en…

— Serena, cállate. Creo que ya has dicho más que suficiente por esta noche.

Bajó del coche dando un portazo. Ella bajó después, y rebuscó en el bolso con impaciencia hasta dar con las llaves. Él las cogió de su mano, abrió la puerta, la dejó entrar y pasó después.

— Darien, sinceramente…

— Sinceramente insisto en que mantengas la boca cerrada y me escuches. Pero no aquí, arriba, en el comedor. Y sentados civilizadamente.

Serena detestaba que le dijeran que se callara, pero Darien tenía razón. Ya había hablado de más. En silencio, subió las escaleras, sintiendo los ojos de él clavados en su espalda. Se sentaron, ella en el sofá, él en el sillón de enfrente. Contó hasta diez antes de hablar.

— Serena, que mis padres aparecieran en el local ha sido casualidad. – Viendo que iba a interrumpirle, alzó la mano pidiendo que no le interrumpiera. –Mira, puedes creerme o no, no voy a insistir más en mi inocencia. O confías en mí o no lo haces. Lo que sí puedo garantizarte que no ha sido casualidad la salida de mis padres cinco minutos después de llegar. Tu actitud, más bien, ha sido la responsable.

Sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente ante el reproche. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable, si no eran sus padres quienes habían aparecido, quería creer en él, por casualidad? Quizá porque él tenía razón, y había tenido una reacción exagerada.

Viendo que ella se avergonzaba de su actitud, y no decía nada, Darien se calmó un poco y trató de razonar con ella.

— Serena ¿cuál es el problema?

¿El problema? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar cuál era el puñetero problema? No podía decir… "Mira, es que no estoy a la altura, y el único que no lo sabe eres tú. En cuanto llegues a casa tus padres te van a decir que cómo se te ocurre montártelo con una tía como yo, en vez de buscar a una más culta, con más tablas, más católica, más moderada…." Y así hasta completar una lista eterna. No podía. Sencillamente no podía contárselo. Torció el gesto, empecinada en guardar silencio.

Darien, al ver que ella no iba a contestar, presionó un poco más.

— Esto no puede ser siempre así, Serena. Entiendo tus reservas. No, espera, borra eso, porque no las entiendo en absoluto. Diré mejor que respeto tus reservas, pero me niego a que sea siempre así. Mis padres ya lo saben, así que dudo que pasen más de veinticuatro horas antes de que tu buzón de voz vuelva a llenarse.

Serena ya podía imaginar los mensajes, y no serían de enhorabuena precisamente. Seguro que la llamaban loca. Siguió con el ceño fruncido. Él tenía razón, el daño ya estaba hecho, pero no estaba segura de saber asumir las consecuencias. La noche estaba yendo tan bien. Darien no había dejado de mimarla, y sus amigos y ella se habían entendido de maravilla. Ojalá no hubieran aparecido Mamoru y Gea.

— Serena. Necesito entenderte. Necesito saber qué pasa. Por favor, dime qué ocurre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Darien comenzó a preocuparse de veras.

— De acuerdo. Me vale de momento. Pero dime qué tengo que decirles a mis padres mañana, cuando me pregunten porqué estábamos juntos.

Serena sintió que lágrimas de impotencia le llenaban los ojos. La noche no tendría que haber acabado así. Cuando hubieran salido del restaurante, horas después, habrían ido directamente a la cama, a hacer el amor hasta quedarse dormidos. Se encogió de hombros, acongojada.

— Serena, cariño –se acercó y le tomó de la barbilla con suavidad. —¿Puedo decirles que estamos juntos, que lo estamos intentando, al menos?

Esta vez una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, solitaria. Darien se la secó con el pulgar, cuidadosamente.

— ¿Puedo?

Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde.

— No, por favor.

Darien se apartó de ella como si le hubiera golpeado. Comenzó a caminar por la sala, incapaz de estarse quieto. No quería hablar, no quería dejarse llevar por la furia que amenazaba con robarle la cordura y decir una barbaridad.

Pasaron los minutos. Serena miraba al vacío, concentrada en no llorar. Darien se sintió abatido.

— De acuerdo. Les diré a mis padres que no pregunten, que les contaré lo que tenga que contarles cuando me sea posible. ¿Está bien así?

Ella asintió, llorosa de nuevo. Él no la dejaba. A pesar de todo, seguía con ella.

Darien volvió a sentarse.

— Pero esto es apenas una tregua. Hace algunas semanas que debía haberme ido a la península arábiga, a buscar capital privado para la Caja.

Serena asintió, habían hablado de ello varias veces. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo, y deseaba fervientemente que la invitara a ir con él.

— Bien, partiré mañana hacia Madrid, y estaré allí durante siete semanas, hasta la boda de Malachite.

No la dejaba, pero la abandonaba. Se lo merecía, pero no por ello dolía menos. Sentía tal congoja que no era capaz de hablar.

— Durante ese tiempo tendrás que decidir qué quieres de mí, que quieres para nosotros. No te llamaré, no te presionaré en ningún sentido. Cuando vuelva, me contarás cómo acaba esta historia. O, espero, como continúa nuestra historia.

Serena seguía asintiendo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Se dispuso a marcharse. Pero cuando la miró de nuevo, y la vio tan sola y asustada, rebajó el tono y se acercó. Le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura.

— Durante ese tiempo te seré fiel. Y no sólo porque deba hacerlo, sino porque no concibo estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. No te llamaré, pero pensaré en ti todos los días, a cada minuto. Sólo espero que tú me añores tanto como yo a ti y puedas superar lo que sea que te impide quererme.

Le rozó los labios con amor, una, dos, tres veces, y se fue.

Cuando Serena oyó la puerta cerrarse, dejó de contener el llanto, que se derramó durante horas hasta dejarla vacía

Darien, por su parte, se pasó todo el camino rogando a Dios una oportunidad con ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Darien había tenido un día arduo pero productivo. Hacía una semana que podría haberlo dejado todo en las eficientes manos de Andrew y haber vuelto a Valencia, pero no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para regresar. Se moría por verla. Llevaba semanas sufriendo su ausencia, y sólo la esperanza de que ella entrara en razón le mantenía en su postura. Aquella noche soñaría con ella, como cada noche. Soñaba con sus abrazos, sus besos, su risa… con todas las cosas que se volvían hermosas sólo con su presencia.

No era capaz de entenderla. Al principio había esperado que fuera ella quien llamara, pero una semana después se había dado cuenta de que ella no cedería. Ojalá cuando volviera Serena siguiera esperándole. En realidad volvería con ella si le aceptaba, y aguantaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que estuviera preparada. La otra opción, dejarla atrás, no se la planteaba siquiera.

Se metió en la ducha, se frotó con vigor y salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Le entró un mensaje en el móvil, y su estómago se contrajo, como cada vez que oía el bip—bip de los mensajes. Miró la pantalla: era su madre. Le decía que su padre iba a hacer el domingo unos gazpachos con caza, y que invitaría a los amigos. Eso no era una novedad, su padre adoraba cazar, y cada vez que se abría la veda, iba con algunos amigos a un coto privado, y preparaban después una comida multitudinaria. La novedad era que Serena acudiría. Sorprendido, y temeroso de que la hubieran forzado, llamó a casa.

Después de diez minutos, colgó, algo más tranquilo y esperanzado. Su madre, ignorante de la situación entre ambos, había llamado a la madre de Serena para invitarla a la comida, como cada año, y había extendido la invitación a Serena también, aduciendo que aunque él no estuviera, seguía siendo bienvenida a esa casa, como antes de saber que estaban juntos. Y al parecer ella había aceptado encantada.

Se acostó tratando de averiguar cómo se sentiría ella.

Era domingo, y Serena iba en el coche con su madre, camino a casa de Mamoru y Gea. Tres días antes la habían llamado invitándola a unos gazpachos. Era la última de un montón de llamadas sobre Darien, todas en el mismo sentido, y todas igual de sorprendentes.

Obviamente nadie había sospechado que pudieran estar juntos. En todos los años que los conocían nunca habían dado indicio alguno de estar interesados. Serena era muy consciente de ello. Nada en su actitud había dado pie a que Darien pudiera acercarse, y ella misma le había huido como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo.

Pero todas sus primas, además de su hermana, se habían alegrado muchísimo por la relación. Era increíble. ¿Acaso sólo ella se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran? ¿Nadie había caído en que nunca funcionaría? Todos sin excepción habían dicho que hacían una pareja magnífica, y que no había nadie mejor para el otro. Serena no sabía de qué hablaban, pero sonreían y se dejaba llevar por la esperanza. Si todos lo creían, quizá Darien terminara también por creerlo.

Había cogido el teléfono mil veces para llamarle, para contarle las reacciones de todo el mundo, para decirle lo mucho que le echaba de menos, para prometerle que intentaría superar sus complejos. Pero había colgado cada vez que había cogido el teléfono. Él había sido muy claro, no quería saber de ella hasta que regresara, para la boda. Y ella se merecía el sufrimiento de su ausencia. Así que se autocastigaba no llamándole.

Además, tampoco sabría muy bien qué decirle. "Darien, lamento parecer paranoica, pero no quiero que nadie sepa de lo nuestro porque alguien terminará por decirte que mereces a alguien mejor". ¿Y si nadie se lo decía? ¿Y si su gente era discreta y prefería no opinar? Darien no sabría que podía aspirar a otra persona, y ella se prometía que le haría feliz para siempre.

Hasta entonces nunca había creído en el felices para siempre.

Llegaron a la casa casi los últimos. Toda la vivienda estaba invadida y la actividad era frenética, así que dejaron el vino que habían traído en la mesa y saludaron a todo el mundo. Mamoru estaba en los fogones, y no atendía a ningún ser que no estuviera muerto y en la cazuela. Gea, en cambio, encontró un momento para saludarla con cariño y decirle que estaba en su casa.

Pero lo más maravilloso de la tarde llegó después del café. Serena se excusó y salió a dar un paseo por el jardín de la casa, sola. Llegó a la balsa que usaban en verano de piscina, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando tenían catorce años, todos los Tsukinos habían acudido un verano a comer paella, y se habían estado bañando allí. Ya vestidos y preparados para comer, Darien había caído al agua, provocando la hilaridad del resto. Había recibido una buena bronca por estropearse la ropa, además de un montón de burlas de las chicas.

— Mi hijo cayó aquí hace ahora veinte años, un día que vinisteis a comer paella.

Mamoru estaba detrás de ella, fumándose un cigarro. Serena lo miró, afable.

— Precisamente estaba recordando eso.

— Cayó por mirar donde no debía. –Ante la pregunta no formulada de ella, prosiguió. –Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tú llevabas un vestido blanco, te agachaste a recoger tu toalla, y mi hijo, en lugar de mirar por donde andaba, clavó sus ojos en tu escote, tratando de ver más allá de la tela. Y debió ver algo que le gustara, porque tropezó y cayó al agua.

Serena se sonrojó violentamente, incrédula.

— Mi hijo, que ya por entonces era un muchacho serio y cabal, se volvía loco cada vez que estabas cerca. Aquel día supe que eras la mujer de su vida. –Cayó, evaluándola con la mirada. –Pero jamás creí que él fuera el hombre de la tuya. Siempre le ignoraste.

Ella no sabía qué decir, así que se encogió de hombros. Mamoru, al ver que ella estaba azorada, se acercó y le tomó las manos.

— Me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad. Sé que nadie le hará más feliz que tú, con tu alegría y espontaneidad. Eso es lo que mi hijo necesita, una mujer fuerte a su lado, que le guíe y le sacuda la sobriedad. Y sé que él se esforzará por hacerte feliz.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

De camino a casa, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Al parecer, todo el mundo pensaba que Darien y ella hacían una gran pareja. Sólo Serena tenía dudas.

"Quizá, después de todo, esté equivocada"

"Quizá he estado haciendo el gilipollas durante años".

Sólo deseaba no haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero él le había dado de plazo hasta la boda ¿no? Tenía tiempo de preparar algo grande…

Era jueves. Esa tarde Darien regresaba de los Emiratos Árabes. Serena llevaba días en blanco, sin saber cómo demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba, pero no encontraba el modo. Había pensado en algo público, pero no terminaba de convencerle la idea. La suya había sido una historia privada, y no quería compartirla con nadie. No al menos de forma tan íntima. Además Darien era un hombre discreto, y no estaba segura de que quisiera hacer de su reconciliación un bando.

Ni tampoco estaba segura de que él fuera a aceptarla. Pero esa idea no iba a impedirle luchar por él. Ya había cometido errores de sobra. La rendición no sería otro más que añadir a su lista. Si Darien quería librarse de ella, lo iba a tener complicado.

Había pedido a Andrew que le diera el viernes libre, sabiendo que Darien tampoco iría a la oficina. De algo tenía que servir ser la chica del jefe, o al menos eso esperaba. Iría a recogerle con el coche oficial de la empresa.

El conductor aparcó el coche en el párking del aeropuerto, y Serena miró la hora. Había salido con tiempo de sobra, así que pidió al chófer que esperara hasta que llegara el avión, y decidió ir a la terminal dando un rodeo, a pesar de los tacones. Se había arreglado para recibirle. Sólo esperaba que le hiciera ilusión verla. Se había maquillado, incluso, para la ocasión, pero se había puesto vaqueros, por miedo a exagerar. El paseo le resultó vigorizante, y le ayudó a templar sus nervios. Buscó las escaleras que daban a las llegadas, y una vez allí miró con atención los paneles. La decepción fue enorme al ver que el avión que venía directo del país árabe llegaría con retraso. Preguntó en el mostrador, pero le dijeron que el vuelo llevaba, al menos, dos horas de retraso. Miró su reloj: las siete y media. Bueno, había esperado siete semanas para verle. ¿Qué significaban un par de horas más?

Darien estaba en el avión, cenando. En qué mala hora había retrasado su vuelta. Hacía una semana que había conseguido la inyección de capital que buscaba, pero como no quería volver antes de tiempo, por evitar que Serena se sintiera presionada, decidió ir al país vecino a visitar a uno de sus socios en otra de las empresas que tenía.

El avión de vuelta había hecho escala en un país del norte de África, país que no había sido ajeno a la oleada de cambios del mundo árabe, y por razones que ningún miembro de la tripulación explicaba habían cerrado el espacio aéreo. Dado que no los habían hecho bajar de la aeronave, Darien quería pensar que en breve podrían volver. Miró su reloj: las nueve. En España debían ser las once de la noche. Llegaría tardísimo.

Serena había vuelto al mostrador varias veces en busca de noticias, pero nadie había sabido, o querido, explicarle nada. Había cenado, había dado aviso al conductor que esperaba para que se marchara, había comprado un libro bien grueso, pues se había acabado hacía un buen rato el que llevaba en el bolso, y se había resignado a esperar.

Las doce y media de la noche. Ésa fue la última vez que miró el reloj.

El avión llegó a las tres de la madrugada a Valencia. Darien había avisado al coche de la empresa de que no le esperara, que cogería un taxi. El conductor le había dicho que Serena le había dado la misma orden, y se había quedado a esperarle en el aeropuerto.

Esa pequeña casualidad hizo que la buscara al traspasar la puerta de llegadas, e hizo también que Serena no se pasara la noche durmiendo en la sala de espera de la terminal.

Una profunda emoción inundó a Darien al verla, acurrucada en una silla y tapada con un echarpe. Tenía el rímel corrido, y una cara de incomodidad que le hacía torcer los labios. Sonrió, al pensar en despertarla. Serena tenía un genio de mil demonios recién levantada.

Salió a la calle, pidió a un taxista que tomara sus maletas y que abriera la puerta, y regresó a por ella y sus cosas. Cuando la tomó en brazos ella apenas gimió y se acomodó. Y cuando se instalaron en el coche, Serena, profundamente dormida, buscó el calor de su pecho.

Darien le besó la cabeza y le acarició el pelo con cariño. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir siete semanas sin ella? No volvería a separarse de ella. Si se ponía terca sobre su relación, la raptaría y le haría el amor hasta que entrara en razón. Sintió como se arrebujaba contra él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con las llaves, se las dio al taxista, quien le abrió la puerta con diligencia. Darien pidió al conductor que le esperara, dejó todo tal como pudo y la subió a la segunda habitación.

Bendita fuera, que podía dormir incluso de pie. La desnudó con suavidad, deleitándose con el tacto sedoso de su piel, y la metió entre las sábanas. Se excitó al oírla gemir al sentirse en casa.

¿Qué hacía ella en el aeropuerto? Seguro que no le había esperado durante horas sólo para decirle que no quería saber más de él. No después de haber comido con sus padres ¿no? La tentación era demasiado grande. Bajó de nuevo, pidió al taxista que bajara su equipaje, pagó una generosa propina, y regresó con ella. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Ella le buscó instintivamente, apretujándose contra él. Darien se dejó atrapar por el sueño, soñando con una mañana junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con una sensación de paz indescriptible. Presintió, más que notar, una presencia a su lado, y supo sin necesidad de girarse de quien se trataba. Se separó con sumo cuidado y se quedó un rato observándole. Sus labios emitían un leve suspiro cada vez que respiraba. Sus mejillas estaban empezando a cubrirse por la sombra de una barba incipiente, y sus largas pestañas… ¡Oh! Las suyas debían estar negras, y no quería pensar en dónde estaría su rímel. Con sigilo salió y se horrorizó al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Se desmaquilló, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el albornoz, y tras confirmar que él seguía durmiendo, bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Diez minutos después volvía en la habitación con una bandeja enorme con zumo de naranja, café, tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, magdalenas y galletas. Él la esperaba, despierto. Le sonrió con calidez.

— ¿Todo esto es para mí?

— Noooo. Yo todavía no he desayunado.

Se sintió tímida, de repente.

— ¿Has hecho todo esto sin desayunar tú primero? – Cuando ella asintió, continuó, juguetón. — ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi chica?

"Mi chica". Esas dos palabras la llenaron de esperanza.

— ¿Serena "la gruñona"? ¿Esa cobardica? Le he dado el finiquito, pues no era digna de nadie.

Cogió una tostada y se dispuso a untarla, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo y dejara el tema. Darien prefirió tener el desayuno en paz y hablar después. Disfrutó mirándola mientras engullía. La forma en que cerraba los ojos mientras se comía las magdalenas, o el placer con el que suspiraba al beberse el café. Sintió que se excitaba, imaginándola en trance por él.

Cuando acabaron él apartó la bandeja, le tomó las manos e intentó reflejar en su mirada todo el amor que sentía.

— Serena, tenemos que hablar.

Su frase hizo que Serena tomara las sábanas entre sus manos y las retorciera, nerviosa. Había preparado el discurso un montón de veces, pero de repente no recordaba nada, y cualquier palabra se le atascaba en la garganta. Era como si todo su raciocinio estuviera hecho una pelota en la boca de su estómago, y ningún sonido lograra escalar hasta sus labios. Pasó un minuto, y luego dos, y el gesto impasible de Darien la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Tan concentrada estaba en no enfadarse, en no culparle a él de su inmovilidad, que soltó sin pensar.

— Darien… ¿Tú has visto el diario de Bridget Jones?

No sabía que esperara que ella le dijera, pero desde luego eso era toda una sorpresa. Tratando de mantenerse impertérrito, solo dijo.

— No.

La cara de Serena fue de desolación.

— Pues es una lástima, porque explica muy bien mi situación. –Alzó la vista, alarmada. –No es que me mida los muslos ni ponga gilipolleces en un diario cuando me emborracho. Claro que a ti eso te da igual porque no la has visto. Aunque no escribo tonterías en un diario, pero las digo, en realidad…

— Serena –ahora parecía impacientarse. Se centró.

— Sí, vale. La cuestión es que Bridget se enamora de un tío que parece un capullo estirado…

— ¿¡Me estás llamando capullo estirado?!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Pero él tenía que entender, ella tenía que hacerse entender.

— Noooo, lo que quiero decir es que al principio parecen estar en mundos distintos, como lo de "Las mujeres son de Venus, y los hombres de Marte". Claro, que tampoco sabes lo que es eso. –No esperó confirmación, estaba lanzada. Era como si de repente tuviera un ataque de incontinencia verbal. – La cuestión es que al principio ella no apuesta por la relación porque no cree que tenga futuro, pero al final él le demuestra que sí pueden estar juntos, y ella se da cuenta de que ha sido una idiota, y que casi lo pierde, y entonces él va a su casa y se encuentra el diario y se va a la calle y ella sale con una bragas de tigresa y un suéter a buscarlo en plena nevada, y…

— ¡Serena!

El grito de él la calmó, misteriosamente.

— Vale, lo que quiero decir es que nunca pensé que lo nuestro funcionara. Ahora sé que fui una estúpida, pero cuando empezamos lo nuestro, tenía un montón de razones para no encariñarme contigo, pues estaba convencida de que tú me dejarías con el corazón destrozado. En realidad esas razones, que ahora no logro recordar siquiera, las tengo grabadas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón desde siempre. Darien, te conozco desde niña, desde que éramos bebés, supongo. No soy capaz de saber cuándo te conocí, pues siempre has estado ahí, cerca, pero no a mi lado. Eras, y sigues siendo, maravilloso. Correcto, formal, educado, coherente… bueno, ya sabes cómo eres, todo el mundo dice que eres la mejor persona del mundo. Y luego estoy yo, una cabeza loca, en el mejor de los casos. Me gustaba contarle a quien quisiera escuchar mis ideas, mis motivaciones, mis idas y venidas. Me gustaba trasgredir ciertas normas, y me pavoneaba de ser más salvaje que el resto. Y me encantaba. Pero entonces llegabas tú, y sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tú me hacías desear ser alguien distinto, y yo odiaba esa sensación. Era como negarme a mí misma.

Darien no habría podido hablar ni aunque le hubieran ido la vida en ello. Era él el que nunca había sido bueno para ella, no al revés. Serena continuó su discurso.

— Por eso nunca te hablaba, porque en cuanto abriera la boca te darías cuenta de que no era quien creías, y siempre creí que entre nosotros había cierta química. Química que yo estropearía. Así que te ignoraba, y si me hablabas me enfadaba contigo porque me hacías sentir insuficiente. Sé que esto no tiene ningún sentido para ti, pero te juro que para mí sí lo tiene. –Le miró, suplicante, necesitaba que le creyera. –Pero Darien, te prometo que me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es una tontería. Tu familia, la mía, mis amigos, a todo el mundo le ha parecido perfecto que estemos juntos. Todo el mundo se ha alegrado de corazón, y ha apostado por nosotros. Parece que yo, que se supone que soy tan lista, he sido la última en darme cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Darien seguía atónito.

— Porque lo estamos, Darien. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, como sé que nunca podré querer a nadie. Y tú tienes que quererme, porque eres un tío coherente que sólo aguantaría esto por alguien de quien esté enamorado, y porque eres tan buena persona que vas a perdonarme por mi estupidez, y porque eres tan justo que olvidarás todo lo que hice, y tan caballeroso que nunca ¿me oyes? nunca me recordarás esta conversación, y tan…

Serena sonreía abiertamente, ambos lo hacían ahora.

— ¿Estás adulándome para que te diga que te quiero? Porque te quiero con locura, ya que hay que estar loco para amar a alguien como tú. Para aspirar a atraparte y conocer la felicidad suprema.

Ella le besó, sonoramente.

— En realidad ya sabía que me amabas. Te adulaba para ablandarte. ¿Funciona?

Él le puso la mano en su entrepierna, donde un bulto creciente asomaba.

— Bueno, blando, blando…

Ella le sedujo con todo su corazón.

Un buen rato después, ya descansados en la cama, él recordó su discurso, y rio.

— Te ríes porque te hago el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— No, lo cierto es que no –la besó en la cabeza.— Me río de tu discursito de Bridget Jones. Mark Darcy le dice que se bañaban juntos, y que pensaba que era algo casi pornográfico. Yo siempre he preferido pensar que nos conocimos en la cuna un día de verano, y que mientras tú dormías yo te metía mano por debajo del body.

— ¡Darien Chiba! Eso es…

— ¿Muy de Darcy?

— Espera… tú ¡has visto la película!

— Por Dios, tengo cuatro hermanas, la he visto cada vez que la echan por la tele. –Le atrapó las manos, que iban a pellizcarle seguro. – Pero no podía detenerte, estabas tan incoherentemente adorable. Y luego comenzaste a decir.

— Shhhhh. Hemos quedado que no me lo recordarás.

— Si no hablamos de ello, ¿cómo voy a decirte que no imaginabas la química? Siempre existió —ahora era ella quien le miraba sin saber qué decir. – Creo que me colgué de ti en la cuna, en serio. Siempre traté de hablarte, de conquistarte, pero era como pegarse de cabezazos contra una pared. Así que asumí que nunca me verías a tu altura, y me aparté. Cuando te encontré en Las Vegas y me dijiste de casarnos, yo no iba borracho. Pero para mí fue como el mejor día de Navidad, y no pude negarme. Lo de formalizarlo te prometo que fue sin querer.

Darien no cabía en sí de gozo.

— Al parecer no soy la única estúpida.

— La única estúpida ENAMORADA, no lo olvides.

— Pues eso. ¿Seguro que no dices esto para hacer que me sienta mejor?

— En realidad no. Para hacer que te sientas mejor prefiero otros métodos?

Ella se estiró, coqueta.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo soy muy exigente para eso.

— Y yo estoy a la altura, pregunta a tus vecino si no me crees.

La risa de Serena inundó la habitación. Ella era su verano, pensó mientras se disponía a demostrarle lo bien que se lo podía montar.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Epílogo**_

_Diez meses después._

Serena se sentía como una mariposa atrapada en una red. Estaba inquieta, y no dejaba de dar vueltas por su casa, medio desquiciada, tratando de encontrar su maldito móvil, mientras su madre la perseguía, presa también de un ataque de nervios, pero por un motivo bien distinto.

— Serena, o te estás quieta de una jodida vez, o te ato a una silla.

Su madre soltaba tacos cuando quería impresionarla. Pero ella estaba impresionada de sobras sin su ayuda. Encontró su teléfono en el baño.

— Mamá, vete buscando una cuerda, pero hazlo en otro sitio, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Su madre no dejó de resistirse a los envites de ella, hasta que se vio fuera del cuarto de baño, y dio a su hija por imposible, al menos durante cinco minutos.

Serena, ajena al plazo de tiempo que su madre le estaba dando, se aseguró de que la tapa estaba bajada, y se sentó sobre ella, en la taza. Marcó el número de memoria, y trató de serenarse.

— Dime, preciosa.

La voz de él, grave y sexy, la apaciguó.

— Darien ¿estás seguro de esto? Todavía podemos cambiar de idea.

Oyó la risa suave de él.

— Cariño, me temo que no, que ya no estamos a tiempo de cambiar de idea.

— Pero Darien, cariño, si nos movemos ahora…

— Serena, hemos quedado en la puerta de la Iglesia en menos de una hora. De hecho me has pillado saliendo hacia allí. – Darien ya había sospechado que ella se pondría nerviosa en el último momento. De hecho llevaba todo el día esperando esa llamada.

La esperanza volvió a ella.

— ¿Una hora? ¡Estupendo! Me sobra tiempo para encontrar dos billetes a Las Vegas. Podemos buscar un hotel cuando lleguemos.

De nuevo se oyó una carcajada al otro lado.

— Serena, mi amor, eso ya lo intentamos hace años, y no funcionó. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo diferente y nos casamos delante de todos los nuestros? –Silencio. –Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella suspiró ruidosamente.

— Darien, ¿tú me has visto últimamente?

— Sí, todos los días –había cautela, ahora. — ¿Por?

— ¿Y te has fijado bien?

— Aja.

— Ya, y por casualidad, no te habrás dado cuenta… ¡¿De que estoy como una foca?!

— Serena, cariño, no estás como una foca, estás embarazada…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que más trocito para querer! Si dices eso yo… yo te tiraré al cubo de la basura esa chupa de cuero vieja y fea que tanto te gusta y que te queda fatal…

Él rió. Ella llevaba meses intentado que tirara su vieja cazadora, pero él se negaba sólo para fastidiarla.

— Cariño, sí, estás embarazada, embarazada y preciosa. Pero hace seis meses que lo estás. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Serena le había dicho cuatro meses antes que estaban esperando un niño. Darien era desde entonces el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Nunca pensó que tanta alegría fuera posible. Le había costado dos meses convencerla para que se casaran, y por fin llegaba el gran día.

— ¡Pasa que seré la única de la boda que no se emborrache!

Darien tuvo que apartarse del teléfono para reírse a gusto, pues si ella le oía se enfadaría. Llevaba algunos días irascible. El niño, o la niña, pues no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, le estaba molestando por las noches, y cuando Serena no descansaba bien, se enfadaba por todo. Una dosis extra de hormonas tampoco ayudaba a calmarla.

— Pero cariño, tu abuela tampoco se emborrachará…

— Darien Chiba…

— Vale, vale, preciosa. Pero piensa que en la otra boda ya bebiste por aquella ceremonia, ésta, y tres más si es necesario.

Ella se volvió mimosa al momento.

— No harán falta más. No pienso separarme de ti nunca.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos diciéndose tonterías, hasta que unos golpes rompieron el clima romántico.

— Serena Tsukino, o sales del baño ahora mismo y te pones a posar para el fotógrafo, o les diré a tus primas donde guardas tus diarios del instituto.

"Mierda, oh mierda. Madre solo hay una. Gracias a Dios".

Darien aguardaba en el altar. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ni tan seguro de sí mismo en su vida. Iba a casarse con la mujer de sus sueños. Jamás creyó que la niña más intrépida del mundo, la adolescente más comprometida, la mujer más sexy, y la mejor persona que conocía, pudiera haberse enamorado de él. Pero afortunadamente así había sido, y pensaba pasar el resto de sus días agasajándola por ello. Bueno, agasajándola y controlando el genio que ella tenía. No concebía un plan mejor para los siguientes cien años. Una figura envuelta en tul entró en la Iglesia, acompañada de su tío, y cualquier pensamiento coherente se evaporó de su mente, quedando solo el sentimiento más profundo. Tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

Una hora y diez minutos después de colgar el teléfono, Serena entraba en la Iglesia del brazo de su padrino. Respiró profundamente y se olvidó de su enorme barriga, de los invitados, de sí misma, y se concentró en Darien, el hombre que la esperaba al final del corredor. No sintió nervios, ni miedo, sólo esperanza. Caminaba con paso firma hacia su nueva vida, impaciente de estrenarla con él.

Por fin, por fin, se sentía completa.


End file.
